Atemnot
by Wolfskind.A
Summary: AH Alice flieht mit ihrem Sohn vor ihrem Mann nach Forks. Dort trifft sie auf ihren hilfbereiten neuen Nachbarn Jasper, aber kann sie so einfach wieder vertrauen?
1. Chapter 1

**Atemnot **

**Hallo meine lieben Leser, wie jedes mal möchte ich hier betonen, dass mir Twilight und alle dazugehörigen Charaktere nicht gehören. Ich danke Kaline für die Idee eine Jasper Alice Story zu schreiben, nur durch dich hatte ich plötzlich die Idee hierzu (du bist schuld, hihi).**

**In dieser Geschichte kommen häusliche Gewalt und in dem Zusammenhang Vergewaltigung vor in Form von Rückblenden. Diese sind _kusiv_ geschrieben, für alle zarten Gemühter an den Stellen einfach weiter scrollen.  
**

**Danke auch an meine Freundin Meike und mein Bunny fürs Korrekturlesen.**

**Ich hoffe auf Kommis, da ich überhaupt nicht einschätzen kann wie diese Geschichte ankommt, schreibt mir bitte. Gerne auch konstruktive Kritik, eure Meinung ist mir wichtig (genug geschleimt jetzt geht's los). **

APOV

Es war später Nachmittag, als wir endlich an dem kleinen Haus ankamen, das ab jetzt unser neues Zuhause sein sollte. Ich seufzte, hoffentlich würde diese kleine Stadt, die fast am Ende der Welt lag, uns endlich Glück bringen. Am Ende der Welt war übertrieben, aber nach der langen Fahrt hierher kam es mir so vor. Ich betrachtete das Haus. Es teilte sich eine Wand mit dem Nachbarhaus. Das Nachbarhaus auf der anderen Seite war ein paar Meter entfernt. Dazwischen war eine Garage mit einer Einfahrt, in die ich fuhr. Ich machte das Auto aus und atmete tief durch.

Dann drehte ich mich zur Rückbank um. Dort lag mein Sohn Seth und schlief tief und fest. Er war vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen und schnarchte leise. Ich überlegte, ob ich ihn wecken sollte, und stieg aus dem Auto. Wenn er jetzt weiter schlafen würde, würde er die ganze Nacht durch machen und das würde ich nicht schaffen, nicht nach einer Woche ununterbrochenem Fahrens, das nur von Aufenthalten in widerlichen Motels unterbrochen worden war. Aber vielleicht sollte ich zuerst die Kisten und Taschen, die ich im Kofferraum hatte, hereintragen.

In den Kisten waren nur die nötigsten Dinge und ein paar persönliche Sachen, die ich hatte mitnehmen können. Die anderen Dinge hatten wir unterwegs gekauft, Dinge wie Handtücher, Bettwäsche, ein paar Töpfe und Geschirr. Wir konnten nur hoffen, dass der Vormieter zumindest die Küche im Haus gelassen hatte. Als ich mit ihm gesprochen hatte, um zu fragen ob er Möbel übrig hätte, hatte er mir gestanden, dass die meisten Sachen schon entsorgt waren. Daraufhin hatte ich Schlafsäcke und Isomatten für alle Fälle gekauft.

Ich stand vor der hinteren Tür des geleasten Wagens und öffnete sie. Seth war ohne zu murren mitgekommen, als sie aufgebrochen waren. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie von seinem Vater wegmussten.

Ich versuchte meinen sieben jährigen Sohn zu wecken.

„Seth, Krümel, wir sind da." Er rührte sich nicht. „Komm schon Seth wach auf, wir haben es geschafft." Ich fuhr mit meinen Fingern durch sein Haar. „Willst du dir nicht dein Zimmer aussuchen?"

Er öffnete erst ein Auge und dann das zweite. „Wirklich? Wir sind endlich da?"

„Ja, wir haben`s geschafft. Komm wir sehen uns das Haus an." Mehr musste ich nicht sagen. Seth kletterte aus dem Wagen und lief begeistert auf die kleine Veranda vor dem Haus zu. Er stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und versuchte durch eins der Fenster zu sehen.

„Mom, ich kann gar nichts sehen." Beschwerte er sich.

„Sei doch nicht so ungeduldig, ich schließe sofort auf." Sagte ich, während ich den Schlüssel hervorkramte.

Sobald ich die Tür geöffnet hatte, sprintete Seth an mir vorbei die Treppe nach oben. Oben waren zwei Schlafzimmer und ein Bad soviel ich wusste und im Erdgeschoss ein großes Wohnzimmer und eine Küche, in die auch noch ein Tisch passte. Nicht sonderlich groß aber für mich und Seth würde es reichen, hier würden wir einen Neuanfang machen können. Ich ging in die Küche und stellte erleichtert fest, dass diese noch komplett vorhanden war. Sie war in einem eierschalen gelben Ton und sicherlich schon 15 Jahre alt, aber sie war noch gut in Schuss und würde es erstmal tun müssen. Ich schloss den Kühlschrank wieder an und er sprang mit einem Brummen an.

Seth rief von oben herab „Mom?"

„Ja?" Ich ging zur Treppe.

„Hier oben ist nichts." Rief er und kam mir entgegen, als ich nach oben ging. Beide Zimmer waren leer wie ich schon erwartet hatte. „Wo sollen wir denn schlafen?" Fragte mein Sohn mit besorgter Stimme.

„Wir werden wohl zuerst im Wohnzimmer campen." Beruhigte ich ihn. Als ich das sagte leuchteten seinen Augen auf „Echt? Cool ich hol die Schlafsäcke." Damit rannte er nach unten und ich hatte kurz Gelegenheit mich umzusehen. Beide Zimmer waren in etwa gleich groß. Von dem hinteren Zimmer konnte man den Waldrand sehen. Für Seth war unsere Ankunft hier ein kleines Abenteuer und ich konnte nur hoffen, dass er alles, was in den letzten Monaten passiert war, gut verkraften würde.

Meine Gedanken schweiften zu den Geschehnissen der letzten Monaten. Seth war immer in sich gekehrter und stiller geworden. Er war vor allem Fremden gegenüber sehr schüchtern und hatte fürchterliche Angst im Dunkeln. Mein Ex James hatte ihn immer wieder im Keller eingesperrt, tagelang, vor allem damit er nicht im Weg war, wenn er mich grün und blau schlug. Durch seine Angst, begann Seth nachts wieder ins Bett zu machen. Zu Anfang konnte ich das noch vor James verbergen, doch als er es mitbekam war er ausgeflippt. Das war das erste und einzige mal, das er die Hand gegen seinen Sohn erhob. Er hatte ihn geschüttelt und ihn geschlagen. Ich hatte nichts tun können. Als ich es versuchte, würgte er mich bis mir die Sicht verschwomm und schlug mich dann k.o. Ich wurde wach, als mein Sohn sich über mich beugte und immer wieder verzweifelt schluchzte „Mom, bitte, bitte werd wach, bitte sei nicht tot, Mommi bitte."

Als ich unter Schmerzen aufgeatmet und mich unter stöhnen bewegt hatte, war er mir um den Hals gefallen. Sein kleiner Körper geschüttelt vom Weinen. Mir schnürte es die Brust zu. Das war der Moment an dem ich wusste, dass wir von James weg mussten. Solange er nur mich anfasste, konnte ich es überleben, aber meinen Sohn würde er nicht ein zweites mal anfassen.

Das Problem war nur, dass James Polizist war, er hatte mir mehr als einmal gedroht mich zu finden und umzubringen, falls ich ihn verlassen würde. Er würde außerdem sofort davon erfahren, wenn ich ihn anzeigte.

Ich hatte die Nacht neben dem Bett meines Sohns auf dem Boden verbracht, während James nebenan seelenruhig in unserem Bett schlief und hatte geplant wie ich unbemerkt mit Seth in Sicherheit kommen konnte. Am nächsten Morgen, als James aus dem Haus war, hatte ich unsere Sachen gepackt. Mein kleiner Junge hatte nur leise gefragt „Gehen wir weg Mama?" Ich hatte mit „Ja" geantwortet und gehofft er würde sich nicht weigern mitzukommen. Aber er antwortete nur „Gut", das brach mein Herz ein zweites mal für meinen Sohn. Ich würde kämpfen das hatte ich damals beschlossen und das hatte ich dann auch getan.

Ich war zur Bank gegangen und hatte soviel Geld wie möglich geholt und war mit dem Auto zwei Stunden in die nächste Stadt gefahren. Dort war ich zur Polizei gegangen.

Die beiden Polizisten hatten mir offensichtlich nicht glauben wollen, aber sie konnten unsere Verletzungen nicht übersehen, das dachte ich zumindest. Die Rezeptionistin im Büro der Polizei hatte mir eine Karte von einem Frauenhaus zugesteckt und dort waren Seth und ich dann hin gegangen. Die Mitarbeiterin, die mich in Empfang genommen hatte, war geschockt gewesen, als sie uns sah, und hatte sich darum gekümmert, dass unsere Verletzungen dokumentiert wurden und ein Arzt sich um uns kümmerte. Beides Dinge die genau genommen die Polizei hätte machen sollen. Eigentlich hätte es mir da schon klar sein müssen. Die beiden Polizisten hatten James angerufen und ihm von mir erzählt. Der stand wenige Stunden später vor dem Frauenhaus und machte lautstark seinen Anspruch an Seth und mir klar. Er tobte, weil ihn die Mitarbeiter nicht rein ließen. Erst als eine Streife dazu kam, zog er ab. Aber nicht ohne mir zu drohen, er würde mich wegen Kindesentführung anzeigen.

Am nächsten Morgen nahm ich über das Frauenhaus Kontakt zu einer Anwältin auf, Leah Clearwater. Leah war auf Fälle häuslicher Gewalt spezialisiert. Sie stellte fest, dass meine Anzeige nicht aufgenommen worden war und kümmerte sich um alles. Wir wurden ein zweites mal verhört, diesmal von zwei Polizistinnen, die mir glaubten. Sie nahmen unsere Verletzungen zu Protokoll und auch die Fotos wurden aufgenommen. Sie zeigten Seths Rücken, der von den Schlägen des Gürtels gezeichnet war, Abdrücke von James Fingern an den Oberarmen und mehrere große dunkelblaue Flecken an der Hüfte. Nachdem ich ohnmächtig geworden war, muss James ihn noch getreten haben. Mein Zustand war nicht besser. Ich hatte noch alte Würgemale an der Kehle, ein blaues Auge und mein Körper war voller blauer Flecken in verschiedenen Heilstadien.

In einem Schnellverfahren wurde mir das vorläufige Sorgerecht zugesprochen, James tobte. Er schrie das Gericht zusammen und wurde zwei Tage wegen Missachtung ins Gefängnis gesteckt. Das gab uns zwei Tage Vorsprung und die würde ich nutzen. Auch wenn er sich uns gesetzlich nicht mehr nähern durfte, kannte ich ihn besser. Er würde uns suchen, das wusste ich.

Also ich verkaufte das Auto und mietete einen Wagen, den James nicht sofort erkennen würde. Nach gar nicht langer Suche fand ich dieses Haus hier in Forks und nahm Kontakt mit der Vermieterin auf. Eine Esme Cullen, sie stimmte zu mir den Schlüssel zu einem Postfach zu schicken. Ich hatte ihr nur gesagt, dass ich eine üble Trennung hinter mir hatte und wir zu der Zeit keinen festen Wohnsitz hatten. Ich wollte nicht, dass in der Stadt in die wir neu kamen noch mehr Gerüchte die Runde machten, als sowieso entstehen würden.

Ich wusste wir mussten weit weg von James um nicht immer in Angst leben zu müssen. Ich suchte einen Ort, an dem er nicht suchen würde, und so waren wir hier in Forks gelandet.

Als ich nach unten ging, konnte ich eine Männerstimme hören und mir stockte der Atem. Hatte er uns etwa schon gefunden? Ich beeilte mich zur Eingangstür zu kommen und sah meinen Sohn, der etwa zwei Schritte entfernt von einem Mann stand. Seth sah verschüchtert zu Boden und versteckte sich hinter mir, sobald er mich sah. Der Mann lächelte meinem Sohn zu und sah dann zu mir, als Seth zu mir rannte.

„Hallo, ich bin Jasper Swan, ihr Nachbar." Begrüßte er mich. Ich beäugte ihn kurz, bevor ich ihm antwortete. Er war gut 1,90 groß hatte blonde Haare und blaue Augen. Er trug eine Jeans mit einer Lederjacke, darunter konnte ich ein graues Hemd erkennen.

„Ich bin Alice Brandon und das ist Seth." Stellte ich uns vor. Ich nutzte absichtlich den Mädchennamen meiner Mutter, so würde James uns vielleicht nicht ganz so schnell oder auch gar nicht finden. Am liebsten wäre mir ein völlig neuer Name, aber dazu hatte mir die Zeit gefehlt und in die Akten einer Namensänderung würde James auch Einsicht haben.

„Willkommen in Forks." Sagte er und lächelte uns an „Kann ich ihnen mit den Kisten helfen?"

Ich zögerte, ich kannte ihn nicht, wollte aber auch nicht unhöflich sein. „Das ist nicht nötig, wir wollen ihnen keine Umstände machen." Wandte ich ein.

„Das sind keine Umstände." Winkte er ab und ging zum Wagen, um sich zwei der Umzugskartons aufzuladen. Ich schnappte mir zwei Taschen und folgte ihm. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich sehen wie Seth die Schlafsäcke aus dem Auto holte und mir folgte. Ich war froh, dass er so vorsichtig mit fremden Männern war, aber sein stilles Verhalten machte mir auch Sorgen.

Als mein Nachbar das Haus betrat und die Kartons abstellte, kommentierte er nur lächelnd „Sie sind spartanisch eingerichtet."

„Wir campen heute im Wohnzimmer." Hörte ich Seth Stimme und drehte mich überrascht um, vielleicht brauchte er nur Zeit sich an fremde Menschen zu gewöhnen. Seth Augen funkelten immer noch vor Freude über unsere provisorischen Schlafstätten. Jasper sah mich kurz nachdenklich an und ich konnte sehen, dass er versuchte sich einen Reim auf uns zu machen, doch er fragte nicht sondern wandte sich lächelnd zu Seth.

„Habt ihr denn alles wichtige für einen Campingausflug?" fragte er Seth, der ihn erst abschätzend musterte, bevor er antwortete „Klar haben wir alles, wir haben Isomatten und Schlafsäcke."

„Und was ist mit einem Lagerfeuer und Marshmallows?" fragte Jasper und ich konnte sehen, dass mein Sohn langsam auftaute.

„Mhmmmm nein." Seth drehte sich zu mir „Moooom!" Sagte er auffordernd.

„Seeeth!" Antwortete ich lachend.

„Ich hätte da einen Vorschlag." Intervenierte Jasper, bevor Seth anfangen konnte zu quengeln „Ich habe neben an im Garten Feuerholz ihr könnt gerne davon was haben."

Seth strahlte, als er das hörte „Mom bitte?" er legte seinen Dackelblick auf, wohl wissend, dass ich dann nicht nein sagen konnte.

Ich sah unseren neuen Nachbarn an „Das wäre sehr nett, danke."

„Das ist kein Problem, einkaufen müssen sie sicherlich sowieso." Er wand sich wieder zu Seth „Damit steht einem echtem Camping nichts mehr im Weg."

„Jeah!" Jubelte mein Sohn und rannte ins Wohnzimmer um die Schlafsäcke auszubreiten.

Jasper lachte bei dem Enthusiasmus den er an den Tag legte auf „Ich bringe dann mal die andern Kisten rein." Sagte er und ging zum Auto.

Kurze Zeit später hatte Seth unsere Schlafstätten im Wohnzimmer vorbereitet und suchte im Garten nach zwei Stöcken um später die Marshmallows darauf zu schmoren.

Danach machten wir uns auf den Weg in den Supermarkt. Jasper hatte versprochen uns Holz neben die Hintertür, die zur Küche führte, zu stapeln. Er hatte mir den Weg zum Diner beschrieben, daneben waren mehrere kleine Geschäfte und der Supermarkt. Ich konnte ein Geschäft für Werkzeuge und Baustoffe, einen Laden, der lauter Dekokram und Klimbim führte, ein Blumengeschäft, eine Werkstatt mit Tankstelle und einen kleinen Buchladen sehen. Das war der Ortskern, nicht viel, aber es würde reichen.

Seth und ich zielten zuerst auf den Supermarkt, um unsere nicht existenten Vorräte aufzustocken. Danach wollten wir ins Diner gehen, denn kochen wollte ich heute wirklich nicht mehr. Außerdem hoffte ich an einem Anschlagbrett im Supermarkt oder im Diner zu erfahren, ob jemand hier einen Job zu vergeben hatte, auch wenn meine Chancen gering waren. ich hatte keinen Collegeabschluss, da ich direkt nach der Schule mit Seth schwanger geworden war. Aber Kellnern oder Putzen konnte ich zur Not und dafür brauchte man keinen Abschluss, hoffte ich.

Seth schnappte den Einkaufswagen und stürmte vor zu den Süßigkeiten, er legte zwei große Pakete Marshmallows in den Wagen und sah mich auffordernd an.

„Ok, Seth dann lass uns mal loslegen." Schnell füllte sich der Wagen mit allen Dingen, die wir in den nächsten Tagen brauchen würden. Seth schob den Wagen, er war immer ein paar Schritte vor mir. „Seth nicht so schnell." Er rannte mit dem Wagen wieder vor und schlitterte. Offensichtlich wollte er so schnell wie möglich fertig werden und zu dem gemütlichen Teil unseres Abends übergehen. Ich freute mich, dass er wieder lächelte, die letzten Wochen hatten viel von uns gefordert. Nachdem er um die Ecke gebogen war, hörte ich eine Stimme. „Immer langsam junger Mann du könntest jemanden verletzen."

Oh Gott, ich beschleunigte meine Schritte, hoffentlich war nichts passiert. Als ich um die Ecke kam, sah ich eine junge Frau, die neben meinem Sohn stand. Sie lächelte ihn an und er sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Es tut mir leid Miss." Sagte er und ich war stolz auf ihn, er hatte Manieren, wenn er wollte.

„Es ist ja nichts passiert." Sagte die Frau und mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Ich trat näher. Sie war in etwa so groß wie ich, hatte lange braune Haare und warme braune Augen. Sie legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch und erst dann sah ich, dass sie schwanger war. Sie sah mich an und begrüßte mich lächelnd „Hallo, gehört dieser kleine Gentleman zu ihnen?" Fragte sie und ich bestätigte nickend „Ja er gehört zu mir auch wenn ich mir mit dem Gentleman nicht so sicher bin." Dabei strubbelte ich Seth durch die Haare.

„Oh, aber zu mir war er sehr höflich." Sagte sie und lächelte. „Ich bin Bella." Sagte sie und reichte mir die Hand „Sind sie neu in der Stadt?" Ich schüttelte ihre Hand und bestätigte „Ja, wir sind neu. Ich bin Alice und das ist mein Sohn Seth." Stellte ich uns vor.

„Es freut mich dich kennen zu lernen. Du ist doch ok, oder? Ich glaube nach unserem fast Zusammenstoß ist Sie überflüssig." Sagte sie zu Seth und lächelte ihn an.

Seth nickte „Ja, du ist ok." Sie sah mich an und auch ich nickte. Sie war in etwa so alt wie ich, Siezen würde mir sowieso seltsam vorkommen.

„Du bist schwanger, oder?" Fragte mein Sohn Bella, die lachte. „Ja, das bin ich." Seth sah sie weiter staunend an. Offensichtlich hatte Bella es ihm angetan.

„Möchtest du mal fühlen?" Fragte sie ihn und er nickte aufgeregt. Sie nahm seine kleine Hand in ihre und führte sie an ihren Bauch. „Spürst du´s, es tritt." Seth starrte gebannt auf Bellas Bauch.

„Das ist echt cool." Sagte er dann begeistert.

Bella und ich mussten beide lachen und sie bestätigte „Ja, das ist ziemlich cool, find ich auch." Spätestens jetzt hatte sie das Herz meines Sohns erobert.

„Weißt du was es wird?" Fragte er.

Bella schüttelt ihren Kopf „Nein, mein Mann und ich wollen uns überraschen lassen." Sagte sie, dann beugte sie sich zu ihm und flüsterte „Aber ich hoffe es wird so ein wundervoller junger Mann wie du." Seth grinste.

Hinter ihr räusperte sich ein junger Mann „Ich denke immer noch das es ein kleines Mädchen wird."

„Jaja." Sagte sie und grinste ihn an „Das ist das was du sagst." Er legte den Arm um sie und sie stellte ihn vor „Das ist mein Mann Edward, Edward das sind Alice und Seth. Sie sind neu in der Stadt."

„Hallo." Begrüßte uns Edward. Man konnten in dem Blick, den die beiden sich zuwarfen, deutlich sehen wie sehr sie sich liebten. Mich durchströmte kurz ein Gefühl von Neid, wenn ich das doch auch nur haben könnte, doch ich unterdrückte diese Gedanken sofort wieder. Ein Mann war das letzte, das ich jetzt brauchte, ich war froh meinen los zu sein rief ich mir in Erinnerung und konnte die Gesellschaft der beiden genießen.

Seth erzählte den beiden begeistert von dem Camping im Wohnzimmer und ich bekam langsam das Gefühl, dass wir das als neues Ritual entwickeln würden. Ich freute mich, dass er endlich wieder etwas hatte, das er so gerne machen wollte. Edward hörte Seth interessiert zu, als er unser Camping beschrieb.

Bella sah mich aufmerksam an und fragte leise „Noch keine Möbel?"

Ich nickte. „Ja wir haben nicht viel bei uns und der Vormieter hatte leider schon alles entsorgt." Sie schien kurz nachzudenken, dann fragte sie „Kann es sein, dass ihr neben Jasper wohnt? In dem kleinen Haus der Cullens?"

„Ja." Bestätigte ich „Jasper ist unser Nachbar, wir haben ihn vorhin getroffen. Ein Teil der Camping Wohnzimmer Aktion verdanke ich ihm." Lachte ich und sie stimmte mit ein „Lass mich raten die Smores? Die hat er schon geliebt, als er ein Kind war und unser Vater mit uns Campen gegangen ist."

„Euer Vater?"

„Ja, Jasper ist mein Bruder. Auch wenn wir grundverschieden aussehen, teilen wir einen Teil der DNA, auch wenn er das als kleiner Junge oft geleugnet hat." Lachte sie.

„Die Welt ist klein." Stellte ich fest und Bella ergänzte „Nicht unbedingt die Welt, aber Forks, Edward ist außerdem der Sohn von Esme Cullen."

„Offensichtlich hast du recht, Forks ist klein."

Seth und Edward sahen uns beide auffordernd an. „Können wir jetzt gehen Mom, ich hab Hunger?" Fragte er und auch Edward schien seine Frau für sich haben zu wollen.

„Jap, wir gehen jetzt und essen etwas."

„Es war nett euch kennen zu lernen." Sagte Bella. „Wenn ihr Zeit habt besucht mich doch morgen in meinem Laden." Schlug sie vor „Ich kenn da ein paar gute Geschäfte wo es günstig Möbel gibt, und ich kann euch alle Fragen beantworten, die ihr über Forks haben könntet, ich lebe schon immer hier."

„Das machen wir." Sagte ich „Darf ich raten, der Buchladen?"

„Genau das ist meiner." Sagte sie stolz.

„Dann bis morgen." Verabschiedeten wir uns und gingen zur Kasse.

Wir aßen im Diner Burger und Pommes, etwas das James nie gutgeheißen hätte. Seth sah mich sehr zögerlich an, als er sich entscheiden sollte, was er essen wollte. Als er mich zögerlich gefragt hatte „Mom, darf ich n`Burger?" wurde mir mal wieder klar wie stark James uns kontrolliert hatte. Ihm wäre unser Menu zu teuer und zu ungesund gewesen. Einen Grund mehr, dass ich für uns beide einen großen Burger mit Pommes bestellte. Seth strahlte als ich das tat. Ich sah ihm in die Augen und sagte ihm „Dein Vater ist nicht mehr hier! Wir dürfen jetzt machen was wir wollen." Er nickte begeistert und wir machten uns beide mit großem Hunger über das Essen her. Später kuschelten wir uns dann zusammen vor den Kamin und schmorten die Marshmallows.

„Mom?" Fragte Seth leise.

„Mhmmm."

„Ich finde gut, das wir jetzt alleine sind."

„Ich auch." Sagte ich und nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Es gefällt mir hier." Murmelte er in meine Schulter „Die Leute hier sind nett."

„Das stimmt, ich glaube wir haben es wirklich gut getroffen."

Wir legten uns nebeneinander vor den Kamin. Er kuschelte sich in seinem Schlafsack an mich. Der Schein des Feuers schaffte es, dass das staubige und leere Wohnzimmer trotzdem gemütlich wirkte. Wir waren angekommen. Mit dem Gedanken folgte ich meinem Sohn in das Land der Träume.

**Kommi nicht vergessen, dass nächste Kapitel ist aus Jaspers Sicht. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ich hoffe der erste Teil hat euch gefallen, die Summary wird ein wenig verändert. Nicht wundern immer noch die gleiche Geschichte. Ich danke meinem Lieblings-Bunny für die Korrektur. **

**Viel Spaß beim lesen und wie wär´s mir einem Kommi ?**

JPOV

Heute war einer meiner wenigen freien Tagen, seitdem ich zum Stellvertreters meines Vaters dem Polizeichef ernannt worden war. Ich hatte den Tag genutzt, um mein kleines Haus aufzuräumen und meine Schwester Bella zu besuchen.

Bella war im siebten Monat schwanger. Sie führte einen kleinen Buchladen im Stadtkern und stand dort den ganzen Tag hinter ihrem Verkaufstresen. Sie hatte immer viel zu tun, vor allem auch viel zu heben, was ihr aber laut Arzt endlich endgültig verboten war. Letzte Woche hatte sie sich übernommen und Glück gehabt, dass ich sie in meiner Mittagspause besuchen wollte.

Gefunden hatte ich sie auf einer Leiter, sie hielt sich ihren Bauch und ich konnte sehen, dass sie einen Karton mit Büchern fallen gelassen hatte. Daraufhin hatte ich sie mir geschnappt und ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Ihr Mann Edward war aufgeregt dazu gekommen, als sie von ihrer Gynäkologin untersucht wurde. Ich wartete im Gang und konnte ihn panisch auf mich zu rennen sehen. Er arbeitete in der Chirurgie und war von einer der Schwestern informiert worden.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Bella sich nur übernommen hatte und sich schonen sollte. Das Problem dabei war, dass sie keine Hilfe mehr in ihrem Laden hatte. Sie hatte bis vor zwei Monaten eine Schülerin Lauren, die ihr half. Allerdings hatte Lauren eine andere Einstellung zur Arbeit als Bella und es gab mehrmals Stress zwischen den beiden. Bella war jedes mal genervt gewesen wenn Lauren mal wieder die Bücher im völlig falschen Regal einsortiert hatte, auch die dauernden Besuche der jungen männlichen Bevölkerung von Forks hatten sie immer wieder auf die Palme gebracht.

Aber das Ausschlaggebende Ereignis, wegen dem Lauren gefeuert wurde, war an einem Nachmittag vor zwei Monaten. Ich hatte Bella nach meinem Dienst besuchen wollen und fand den Laden unbeaufsichtigt vor. Aus dem Lager hörte ich leises Stöhnen und mir schossen sofort verschiedene Szenarien durch den Kopf, von Bella gefesselt und geknebelt im dunklen Lager. Ich hatte meine Waffe gezogen, war lautlos und vorsichtig an das Lager geschlichen. Ich hatte die Tür geöffnet und konnte meinen Augen nicht trauen.

Auf einem Tisch saß Lauren, Tyler Crowly vor ihr mit herunter gelassener Hose. Er war offensichtlich kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt, zumindest klang er so. Laurens Augen waren groß geworden, als sie mich entdeckt hatte. Sie hatte versucht, Tyler dazu zu bewegen aufzuhören, doch der verstand ihren plötzlichen Sinneswandel nicht und machte weiter. Bis ich mich laut räusperte. Erst stockte er, dann sah er erschrocken über seine Schulter und dann versuchte er so schnell wie möglich aus dem Laden zu kommen. Mit Hose und Boxershorts um die Knöchel nicht ganz einfach.

Lauren hatte den Laden nie wieder betreten und Tyler konnte mir immer noch nicht wieder in die Augen sehen. Allein wenn ich daran dachte, musste ich lachen. Der Nachteil von all dem war, dass Bella ab da an niemanden hatte, der ihr im Laden helfen konnte.

Also hatte ich mich an meinem freien Tag bereit erklärt ihr mit allem schwer zu hebenden Sachen zu Helfen. Es war einiges liegen geblieben und ich war den halben Tag gut beschäftigt gewesen. Bella hatte mir überschwänglich gedankt und mich zum Abendessen eingeladen. Und zu einem hausgemachtem Essen von Bella sagte man nicht nein.

Sie kochte wie eine fünf Sterne Köchin. Da sie lange die einzige Frau im Haus gewesen war, als wir bei unserem Vater aufwuchsen. Auf jeden Fall hatte sie viel Übung. Sie hatte mir Lasagne versprochen und dem konnte ich erst recht nicht widerstehen.

Jetzt war ich also auf dem Weg nach Hause, um mich noch mal frisch zu machen und noch ein wenig den restlichen Tag zu genießen. Als ich in meine Einfahrt fuhr, fiel mir ein silberner Wagen in der Einfahrt meines Nachbarhauses auf. Esme hatte erzählt, dass sie es wieder vermietet hatte. Ich seufzte, dass bedeutete wahrscheinlich weitere Kisten zum schleppen, da Nachbarschaftshilfe hier in Forks großgeschrieben wurde.

Ich war schon gespannt was für Leute diesmal in dem Haus wohnen würden. Meine letzten Nachbarn waren ein älteres Ehepaar gewesen, Paul und Rachel. Sie waren sehr beliebt in der ganzen Gemeinde gewesen. Paul hatte jahrelang die Werkstatt geleitet, bevor Emmett und Rosalie sie übernommen hatten. Er hatte sich schon lange zu Ruhe setzten wollen, sollte aber einen würdigen Nachfolger finden, den hatte er dann auch gefunden in der Form von Rosalie. Zuerst konnte er nicht glauben, dass eine Frau sich mit Autos auskennen könnte, aber Rosalie bewies ihm das Gegenteil und Rachel wusch ihm den Kopf. Daraufhin trat er seine wohlverdiente Rente an, aufgrund seiner Arthrose beschlossen die beiden aus dem nasskalten Wetter von Forks nach Miami zu ziehen. Sie hatten mir letzte Woche eine Karte geschickt, es ging ihnen offensichtlich mehr als gut, auch wenn Paul scheinbar bereute Rosalie nicht auf die Finger sehen zu können.

Ich ging also über den Rasen vor meinem Haus zu dem Auto der Nachbarn, als ich einen kleinen Jungen aus dem Haus stürzen sah. Er rannte zum Auto und schien etwas zu suchen. Ich ging weiter auf ihn zu, er hatte mich offensichtlich noch nicht bemerkt.

„Hallo." Grüßte ich und sah wie er sich versteifte und sich zu mir umdrehte. Er sah mich ängstlich an und senkte seinen Blick auf den Boden. Ich versuchte es weiter „Ich bin Jasper, ich wohne nebenan." Stellte ich mich vor, während ich weiter auf ihn zuging, lächelte ich ihn an, um ihm seine Angst zu nehmen. Doch er wich langsam vor mir zurück in Richtung Haus und rannte dann plötzlich los, um sich hinter einer hübschen jungen Frau zu verstecken, die aus dem Haus trat.

Was hatte er nur? Ich schien ihm Angst zu machen. Bevor ich weiter darüber nachgrübeln konnte, sah ich mir die Frau genauer an. Sie war etwa Mitte zwanzig, zierlich fast schon zerbrechlich mit schulterlangen Haaren und einem verschlossenem Gesicht. Ich ließ mich davon nicht abhalten und stellte mich ein zweites mal vor.

„Hallo, ich bin Jasper Swan, ihr Nachbar."

Sie beäugte mich kurz und begrüßte mich dann zögerlich. „Ich bin Alice Brandon und das ist Seth."

„Willkommen in Forks." Sagte ich und lächelte sie an in der Hoffnung die angespannte Stimmung aufzulockern. „Kann ich ihnen mit den Kisten helfen?" Fragte ich sie, wenn auch innerlich fluchend. Meine Arme waren noch lahm von all den Sachen, die ich für Bella getragen hatte und mir wurde schmerzlich bewusst, dass ich mein Training in letzter Zeit vernachlässigt hatte. Ich konnte sehen, dass sie zögerte mein Angebot anzunehmen.

„Das ist nicht nötig, wir wollen ihnen keine Umstände machen." Sagte sie. Ich sah sie mir noch mal an und bezweifelte, dass sie ein Kiste tragen könnte, sie wirkte fast wie ein Kind.

„Das sind keine Umstände." Winkte ich ab und ging zum Wagen, um mir zwei der Umzugskartons aufzuladen. Dabei stellte ich fest, dass nur vier weitere Kisten im Auto waren und einen Umzugswagen konnte ich weit und breit nicht sehen. Naja vielleicht waren die Möbelpacker schon da gewesen und sie brachte nur die Reste mit.

Ich konnte sie hinter mir hören, als sie mir in ihr Haus folgte. Von dem Jungen hatte ich noch keine Silbe gehört. Er wirkte sehr schüchtern fast schon ängstlich, aber vielleicht lag es auch nur daran, dass er in einer neuen Umgebung und ich als Fremder ihm nicht richtig geheuer war.

Ich betrat das Haus und sah mich kurz um, nein die Möbelpacker waren offensichtlich noch nicht da gewesen. Das was ich vom Erdgeschoss sehen konnte war komplett leer und ein wenig staubig. „Sie sind spartanisch eingerichtet." Kommentierte ich ihren Einrichtungsstil.

„Wir campen heute im Wohnzimmer." Sagte der kleine Junge und strahlte mich an. Er war uns hineingefolgt und trug zwei Schlafsäcke. Die Idee gefiel ihm offensichtlich und mit seiner Mutter im Raum fühlte er sich jetzt scheinbar auch wohl genug mit mir zu sprechen. Ich musste lächeln mit fast nichts kannte ich mich besser aus als mit Camping. Mein Vater hatte Bella und mich auf so viele Campingausflüge mitgeschleppt, dass ich sie nicht hatte zählen können. Das beste dabei war abends am Lagerfeuer zu sitzen und Smores zu essen. Ich wand mich an Seth und fragte „Habt ihr denn alles wichtige für einen Campingausflug?"

Er sah mich erst lange nachdenklich an und antwortete „Klar haben wir alles, wir habe Isomatten und Schlafsäcke."

„Und was ist mit einem Lagerfeuer und Marshmallows?" Wollte ich wissen, schließlich war das das Wichtigste.

„Mhmmmm, nein." Ich konnte fast sehen wie sich die Zahnräder in seinem Kopf bewegten und dann drehte er sich zu seiner Mutter und ließ ein aufforderndes „Moooom!" erklingen. Ich hätte fast lautlos gelacht als ich ihn hörte, er klang genau wie ich in seinem Alter geklungen haben musste. Alice antwortete im gleichen Tonfall „Seeeth!" und ich lachte kurz mit ihr mit. Diese Szene zwischen den beiden fühlte sich unheimlich familiär an, es fühlte sich gut an.

„Ich hätte da einen Vorschlag." Mischte ich mich ein „Ich habe neben an im Garten Feuerholz. Ihr könnt gerne davon was haben."

„Mom bitte?" Auf Seth Gesicht machte sich ein Strahlen breit und er sah seine Mutter bittend an.

Sie schaute kurz zu mir und sagte dann „Das wäre sehr nett, danke." Ich konnte sehen wie die beiden sich langsam in meiner Gegenwart entspannten. Das war gut, schließlich waren wir Nachbarn und würden uns sicherlich noch öfter sehen.

„Das ist kein Problem, einkaufen müssen sie sicherlich sowieso." Versicherte ich ihr und wand mich zu Seth „Damit steht einem echtem Camping nichts mehr im Weg." Bestätigte ich ihm.

„Jeah!" Jubelte er laut und rannte ins Wohnzimmer.

Ich musste Lachen. „Ich bringe dann mal die andern Kisten rein." Sagte ich zu ihr und tat dann genau das. Bevor ich mich verabschiedete, beschrieb ich ihr noch den Weg zum Supermarkt und dem Diner, nachdem sie mir gestand sich noch gar nicht umgesehen zu haben.

Kurze Zeit später sah ich Seth durch den Garten flitzen in jeder Hand einen langen Stock, er wirkte wie ein komplett anderer Junge im Vergleich zu dem, den ich zuerst gesehen hatte. Ich schnappte mir meine Schubkarre und machte mich daran neben den Hintereingang von Alice und Seth einen kleinen Berg Holz zu stapeln. Es wurde etwas mehr als sie am heutigen Abend brauchen würden, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass das Camping im Wohnzimmer kein Einzelfall bleiben würde.

Danach genoss ich eine heiße Dusche. Ich ließ meine Gedanken schweifen, Seth war jetzt in dem Alter, in dem mein eigenes Kind hätte sein können. Mit Maria meiner großen Liebe.

Während meiner Zeit beim Militär hatte ich Maria kennen und lieben gelernt. Sie wohnte auf der Base auf der ich ausgebildet wurde, als ich ihren Vater als Fahrer abholte sah ich sie zum ersten mal. Es hatte mich wie ein Schlag getroffen, Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Sie war wunderschön gewesen, in einem hellen Sommerkleid, barfuß mit ihren blonden Haaren, die durch eine leichte Briese bewegt wurden. Ein paar Tage später sprach ich sie an. Danach waren wir unzertrennlich, zu mindestens immer wenn ich frei hatte. Wir unternahmen viel, sie stellte mich ihren Eltern vor, wir waren glücklich.

Doch dann kam mein erster Einsatz, er dauerte drei Monate. Danach war Maria zuerst sehr abweisend, als ob sie es mit übel genommen hätte, dass ich weg gewesen war. Ich dachte, dass es sie einfach zu sehr daran erinnerte, dass ihr Vater auch immer auf lange Einsätze musste. Aber unsere Beziehung pendelte sich wieder ein. Wir verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander, zu unserem dreijährigen fuhren wir in einen Kurzurlaub. Es war wieder richtig schön, bis ich zu meinem nächsten Einsatz musste. Diesmal war er länger, ich blieb sechs Monate weg und danach war nichts mehr wie es war. Maria war sehr abweisend, zum Teil nicht zu sprechen wenn ich vorbei kam oder sie anrief. Sie ließ sich von ihrem Vater verleugnen. Ich denke er hatte es schon gewusst, an einem der Abende, als ich bei ihm vor der Tür stand sah er mich traurig an und sagte „Es tut mir leid."

Als sie dann endlich mit mir sprechen wollte, war ich ekstatisch. Ich hatte meinen fünf Jahres Vertrag mit dem Militär fast beendet und wollte sie fragen, ob sie mit mir wegziehen und ein neues Leben starten wollte. Ich wollte sie heiraten, eine Familie gründen. Es erschien mir eine gute Idee, wenn ich nicht mehr weg musste, würden sich sicherlich auch unsere Probleme lösen, dass dachte ich zu mindestens. Sie gestand mir schwanger zu sein und da sie im fünften Monat war, war deutlich was passiert war. Sie hatte einen anderen und das Kind, das eigentlich von mir sein sollte, bekam sie mit ihm. Für mich brach eine Welt zusammen, ich konnte einfach nicht verstehen, dass sie mich so hintergehen konnte. Ich war so in sie verliebt und ich war ihr nichts wert. Sie brach mir mein Herz. Ich beendete meine letzten drei Monate auf der Base und musste mit ansehen wie sich ihr Bauch wölbte und sie mit einem anderen das Leben begann, das ich so gerne mit ihr gehabt hätte. Sie versteckte sich nicht, es war als ob sie mir ihr Glück unter die Nase rieb. Sie heiratete ihre Affäre einen Monat nach unserem Gespräch. Er hieß Riley und gab bei jeder Gelegenheit damit an wie viele Frauen er schon gehabt habe. Ich glaube nicht, dass die Hochzeit seine Idee gewesen war, aber es schmerzte trotzdem die Heiratsanzeige im Wochenblatt zu sehen.

Als mein Vertrag auslief zog ich sofort zurück nach Hause, ich bekam bei der Polizei meinen Job, was mit meiner Vorgeschichte kein Problem war und lebte seitdem hier. Ich stürzte mich in die Arbeit. Meine Freunde und meine Familie unterstützten mich sehr. Vor allem Bella und Edward waren immer für mich da. Auch wenn es mir manchmal schwer fiel die beiden zu sehen, da ihre Beziehung noch frisch war und beide sehr verliebt waren.

Auch die Freundschaft zu Emmett litt am Anfang, wir kannten uns aus der Schule, aber er hatte in der Zeit in der ich beim Militär war das geschafft das ich mir wünschte. Er hatte seine Traumfrau gefunden und sie geheiratet. Ich hatte sie auf der Hochzeit kennen gelernt. Als ich zurück kam war sie schwanger. Jedes mal wenn ich sie sah, wurde ich an Maria erinnert.

Rosalie kannte ich kaum, aber sie verstand mich. Sie versuchte immer wieder mir zu zeigen, dass sie nicht wie Maria war. Sie grüßte mich immer leise und schenkte mir ein Lächeln wenn wir uns trafen. Nach und nach wechselten wir ein paar Worte miteinander. Als ich sie näher kennen lernte, stellten wir beide fest, dass wir auf einer Wellenlänge lagen und das wir sehr ähnliche Erfahrungen gemacht hatten. Rosalie wurde vor langer Zeit von ihrem Highs-School-Sweetheart, mit dem sie verlobt war, betrogen und belogen. Sie konnte mich auf einer Ebene verstehen, die kein anderer meiner Freunde nachvollziehen konnte. Es entwickelte sich eine tiefe Freundschaft, die ich wirklich nicht erwartet hatte. Emmett war begeistert, als wir wieder Zeit miteinander verbringen konnten ohne, dass ich abweisend und kalt zu ihm war. Als Violett geboren wurde, machten die beiden mich zum Paten.

**Schreibt mir!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallo an alle, die mich schon für vermisst erklärt haben, hier der nächste Teil. Danke an SM fürs ausleihen der Charas, an meine Beta für die Verbesserungen und an euch für die Geduld. Ich freue mich über Kommis, also schreibt mir, egal ob gut, schlecht oder solala. Jede Kritik hilft mir, mich zu verbessern.**

**Viel Spaß beim lesen!**

APOV

Es war stockdunkel als ich wach wurde. Ich lag auf dem Boden und hörte ein leises Wimmern und ich war sofort wieder zurück an dem Abend an dem alles passiert war.

_Ich wurde wach von Seth, der an meiner Schulter rüttelte. „Mammi, es ist wieder passiert." Er hatte wieder ins Bett gemacht, dass war jetzt schon die vierte Nacht in Folge. Seitdem James ihm verboten hatte Nachts ein Licht anzulassen war es schlimmer geworden. Vorher war das nur passiert, wenn es mal wieder zu einem ganz besonders schlimmen Streit gekommen war, jetzt jede Nacht. Leise stand ich auf um das Bett frisch zu beziehen und James dabei möglichst nicht zu wecken. Ich schlich in das Zimmer meines Sohnes und zog das Bett ab. _

_Dann hörte ich schwere Schritte im Flur. „Was ist hier los?" Wollte James wissen. Er stand wütend in der Tür und sah auf das Bett. _

„_Du hast ins Bett gemacht?" Schrie er Seth an. „Was bist du, ein Kleinkind?" Er fasste ihn am Oberarm und schüttelte ihn. _

„_Nein Dad." Hörte ich Seth leise schluchzen._

„_James, lass ihn los." Flehte ich und versuchte Seth zu befreien. Ich griff nach seinen Händen, die sich in die zarten Arme meines Kindes gruben. _

„_Was hast du gesagt, ich hab dich nicht gehört!" Er schüttelte ihn weiter. Ich versuchte die Arme meines Sohnes zu befreien. James sah mich hasserfüllt an. „Du wusstest, das unser Sohn ein Pisser ist und hast nichts gesagt."_

"_Bitte James, lass ihn los." Ich war verzweifelt, er tat ihm weh und merkte es nicht einmal. _

„_Nein, Seth zieh die Hose runter, du wirst schon lernen nicht ins Bett zumachen." Dabei zog er Seth an einem Arm zum Bett und drückte sein Gesicht in die nasse Stelle der Matratze. _

_Seth wimmerte. „Bitte Daddy, ich tu´s nie wieder." _

„_Das ist richtig, du wirst es nie wieder tun." James griff zu einem Holzschwert das auf einem Regal lag. Er holte aus, er wollte meinen Sohn damit schlagen, ich stürzte auf ihn zu. _

„_Das wirst du nicht tun, lass ihn los." Ich versuchte James abzulenken und Seth zu befreien. Seine Faust traf mich mitten im Gesicht, mein Kopf schlug nach hinten. Ich flog bis zur Komode und mein Hinterkopf traf eine Kante. Er wand sich von Seth ab um mir die Hände um den Hals zu legen. Ich bekam keine Luf,t er würgte mich immer stärker, ich versuchte verzweifelt mit meinen Händen seine zu lösen. Ich bekam keine Luft, Panik stieg in mir hoch, ich hatte das Gefühl meine Lungen würden explodieren, das Bild vor meinen Augen begann zu flimmern und wurde langsam schwarz. _

_Als ich langsam wieder wach wurde, hörte ich Seth schluchzen. „Mom bitte, bitte werd wach, bitte sei nicht tot, Mammi bitte." Mein Kopf dröhnte. Ich nahm Seth in den Arm und wiegte ihn die ganze Nacht hin und her, wie ich es getan hatte als er noch ein Baby war. „Schhh, es wird alles gut." _

Ich hörte ihn weiter wimmern und der Kühlschrank sprang mit einem summen an? Das holte mich aus meiner Erinnerung. Wir waren in Forks, im Wohnzimmer, es war dunkel. Seth hatte Angst wurde mir klar. Das Feuer war ausgegangen und damit auch die Lichtquelle. Ich tastete nach der kleinen Stehlampe, die wir in einem der oberen Zimmer gefunden hatten und schaltete sie an. Kurz war ich geblendet, ich sah aber trotzdem sofort nach Seth. Er lag völlig steif mit offenen Augen, die ins Nichts starrten, in seinem Schlafsack. Ich nahm ihn in den Arm. „Seth, es ist alles in Ordnung, ich bin da." Ich wiegte ihn wieder hin und her. Genau wie ich es in der schlimmsten Nacht unseres Lebens getan hatte. „Wir sind in Sicherheit, er kann uns nichts mehr tun." Flüsterte ich ihm immer wieder ins Ohr. Erst passierte nichts, dann schluchze er plötzlich auf und fing an leise zu weinen. Zumindest hatte er sich aus seiner Starre gelöst. Ich tröstete ihn weiter und sein Atem beruhigte sich, wurde gleichmäßig und er schlief wieder ein. Auch ich legte mich wieder hin, das Licht ließ ich an.

Als ich das zweite mal wach wurde, wusste ich wo ich war. Graues Licht strömte durch die offene Küchentür und durch ein dreckiges Fenster ins Wohnzimmer. Ich konnte deutlich sehen, das der Dielenboden auf dem ich lag von einer gleichmäßigen Staubschicht bedeckt war. Nur an den Stellen über die wir gelaufen waren, war sie unterbrochen.

Ich richtete mich auf und sah mich weiter um. „Seth?" Fragte ich in den Raum, als ich feststellte, dass er nicht mehr neben mir lag. Ich stand auf. Keine Antwort, wo war er?

„Seth?" Rief ich lauter, konnte ihn aber immer noch nicht hören. Ich ging in die Küche, aber die war leer. Langsam stieg ein ungutes Gefühl in mir auf. Ich ging die Treppe hoch, aber auch in der ersten Etage konnte ich meinen Sohn nicht finden. Jetzt wurde ich panisch. Seth kannte sich hier nicht aus, wenn er einfach losgezogen war? Er hatte sich vielleicht verirrt. An die Möglichkeit, dass James uns gefunden haben könnte, wollte ich erst gar nicht denken. Denn nur der kleinste Gedanke an ihn lähmte mich fast vor Angst.

Durch ein Fenster in der ersten Etage suchte ich den Garten ab, aber konnte ihn auch dort nicht entdecken. Ich stürzte die Treppe herunter und öffnete die Eingangstür, als ich Seth Stimme hörte.

„Das war echt cool, sie war super nett und wir besuchen sie heute im Laden."

„Dann wünsche ich dir da sehr viel Spaß." Hörte ich Jaspers Stimme und es fiel mir ein Stein vom Herzen. Ich war so erleichtert, dass meine Knie fast nachgaben. Mit unsicherem Schritt trat ich aus der Tür und sah mir die beiden an. Das schlechte Gefühl war augenblicklich wieder da. Jasper trug eine Uniform, er war Polizist. Oh Gott, er würde James bestimmt bescheid sagen, wie die beiden Polizisten als ich ihn angezeigt hatte. Er könnte sie unauffällig im Auge behalten bis er hier war und…..Ich bekam keine Luft.

Tief einatmen, ganz ruhig, sagte ich mir innerlich immer wieder vor, bis ich mich beruhigen konnte.

„Guten Morgen." Hörte ich Jasper mich grüßen und ich schlug die Augen auf um ihn anzusehen. Mir war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass ich sie geschlossen hatte. Er trat näher und ich musste mich zusammenreißen nicht vor ihm zurück zu weichen. Er musterte mich und fragte dann. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Mrs Brandon?"

„Alice." Korrigierte ich ihn automatisch. „Ja, es ist alles Ok, Seth war nur plötzlich verschwunden, ich konnte ihn nicht finden." Meine Stimme brach. Seth kam auf mich zu und schlang seine Arme um meine Mitte.

„Tut mir leid, Mom." Murmelte er in meinen Bauch.

Jasper sah mich verständnisvoll an. Er hatte hoffentlich nicht gemerkt, dass ich auch vor ihm Angst habe und nicht nur um meinen Sohn.

Er trat einen Schritt zurück. „Ich muss jetzt zur Arbeit." Verabschiedete er sich. „Auf wiedersehen Seth…Alice." Er lächelte uns zu und ging dann auf seinen Wagen zu.

Seth drehte sich in meiner Umarmung um ihm nachzublicken „Tschö, Jasper." Rief er ihm hinterher. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass in der Einfahrt zu der er ging ein Streifenwagen stand. Wie hatte ich das übersehen können?

Seth und ich betraten das Haus. Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir. Ich drehte Seth zu mir und kniete mich vor ihm hin, um ihm in die Auggen sehen zu können.

„Seth, du darfst nicht einfach verschwinden."

„Aber ich war doch nur draußen." Protestierte er und sah mich zweifelnd an. „Darf ich nicht mehr nach draußen?" Seine Stimme bebte als er das fragte.

Ich versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. „Natürlich darfst du nach draußen." Versicherte ich ihm und konnte die Erleichterung auf seinem Gesicht sofort lesen. „Aber vielleicht kannst du mir ja einfach vorher bescheid sagen, ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, als ich wach wurde und du weg warst. Ich habe das ganze Haus abgesucht und konnte dich nicht finden." Erklärte ich ihm.

Er sah mich mit großen Augen an. „Ich hätte auch Angst um dich gehabt." Sagte er und mir wurde schlagartig bewusst wie erwachsen mein Sohn mit 7 Jahren schon war. Ich umarmte ihn. „Sag mir einfach wo du hin willst, wenn du aus dem Haus gehst, ok?" Er nickte.

„Ok, dann lass uns mal sehn, was wir zum Frühstück machen können. Irgendwelche Wünsche?"

Seth Augen leuchteten auf. „Ich will Pancakes mit Schoko." Verkündete er.

„Mhmmm, das wird schwierig, haben wir gestern Choclate Chips gekauft?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und ich konnte sehen, dass er überlegte. „Was ist mit Cornflakes?" Fragte er.

„Das dürfte kein Problem sein." Wir saßen kurz danach auf unseren Schlafsäcken und mampften unser Frühstück.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir gleich Bella in ihrem Laden besuchen?" Fragte ich ihn.

„Au ja." Sie hatte es ihm offensichtlich angetan. Ich hatte die Hoffnung, dass Bella vielleicht jemanden kannte, der einen Job zu vergeben hatte und mir den einen oder anderen Tipp geben konnte, wo ich günstig Möbel und einen gebrauchten Wagen kaufen könnte.

Etwa eine Stunde später waren Seth und ich auf dem Weg ins Zentrum. Wir hatten die Zimmer ausgemessen und überlegt welche Möbel wir brauchen würden.

Als wir vor dem Laden vorfuhren, konnte ich Bella im Schaufenster sehen. Sie versuchte etwas an dem oberen Rahmen des Fensters zu befestigen. Ich parkte das Auto und Seth schwang die Tür im gleichen Moment auf, als wir zum stehen kamen. Er rannte vor und wartete vor dem Fenster.

Wir betraten den Laden und Seth begrüßte Bella sofort. „Hallo Bella." Dann zögerte er kurz und sah auf ihren Bauch. Er beugte sich vor und flüsterte. „Hallo Baby." Bella sah ihn zärtlich an und ich konnte mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Hallo Seth." Begrüßte sie ihn ebenfalls und griff nach seiner Hand. „Das Baby sagt auch Hallo." Und führte seine Hand auf eine Stelle an der er es offensichtlich spürte.

„Es tritt." Freute er sich und Bella nickte. Sie lächelte mich an. „Hi Alice."

„Hallo." Begrüßte ich sie und zeigte in Richtung des Schaufensters. „Brauchst du Hilfe?"

„Ach, das wäre super…würdest du..?" Sie sah mich erleichtert an und fügte dann hinzu. „Genau genommen könnte ich euer beider Hilfe gebrauchen. Ich plane eine Märchennacht für Kinder und wollte dazu passend das Schaufenster dekorieren. Außerdem bin ich mir noch nicht ganz sicher welche Bücher ich vorlesen soll…" Sie sah Seth fragend an.

„Wir können bestimmt helfen." Sagte mein Sohn begeistert. „Zu einer Märchennacht gehören auf jeden Fall Zauberer." Zählte er auf. „Und Drachen und Hexen und sprechende Tiere." Er überlegte weiter.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn du in die Kinderbuchabteilung gehst und Bücher raussuchst, die du gerne hören würdest?" Schlug ihm Bella vor.

„Klar mach ich." Rief er begeistert und rannte durch den Laden zu den Kinderbüchern.

Wir blieben lachend zurück. „Ok, lass uns das Fenster machen." Sagte ich und sah mir an was sie schon gemacht hatte. Irgendwie sah es merkwürdig aus. „Ähm Bella?"

„Ja?" Sie sah von einer Kiste mir Dekoration auf.

„Ich hoffe du bist jetzt nicht sauer, aber das sieht nicht wirklich gut aus." Sagte ich.

Sie seufzte. „Ich weiß, Schaufenster waren noch nie meine Stärke."

„Ich hätte da einen Vorschlag…" Sagte ich zögerlich. Ich kannte sie noch nicht so lange und wusste schon alles besser, hoffentlich würde sie mir das nicht krumm nehmen.

„Leg los!" Sagte sie und sah eher erleichtert aus als beleidigt.

Bella räumte das Schaufenster wieder leer, während Seth und ich einen kleinen Ausflug zum Waldrand machten, der hier in Forks nie weit entfernt schien. Wir sammelten Moos, Äste und eine Wurzel, die Seth im Hinterhof von Insekten befreien durfte. Nach zwei Stunden standen wir vor dem fertigen Fenster. Bella war begeistert Materialien aus dem Wald zu nutzen, auch wenn sie nicht so lange halten würden. Zwischen den Wurzeln und Ästen waren Bücher ausgestellt und an der Scheibe klebte ein Informationszettel.

„Es sieht wirklich gut aus." Sagte Seth.

„Das finde ich auch." Stimmte Bella ihm zu, ich konnte nur nicken. Die Arbeit hatte sich wirklich gelohnt.

Bella und ich setzten uns mit einer Tasse Tee in eine ihrer Leseecken, während Seth wieder in der Kinderbuchabteilung verschwand. Dort lag er auf einem Sitzsack und vertiefte sich in eins der Bücher.

„Also Alice was brauchst du alles an Möbeln?" Kam Bella direkt zum Punkt. Ihre direkte Art gefiel mir, man wusste immer woran man war.

„Eigentlich alles." Gab ich zu.

„Ok." Sie sah mich kurz nachdenklich an. „Noch eine Frage, bitte nimm es mir nicht übel….wie viel kannst du ausgeben?"

„Nicht viel." Seufzte ich. Ich hatte noch etwas Geld vom Autoverkauf, aber ich musste auch noch ein neues Auto kaufen und der Mietwagen musste auch zurück. Vom Frauenhaus hatte ich einen Startkredit bekommen, aber der reichte auch nur für die ersten Mieten. Ich brauchte einen Job und die Möbel müssten am besten nichts kosten.

Bella reagierte nicht weiter auf meine Geldnot. „Ok nicht weit von hier gibt es einen Laden für gebrauchte Möbel, die liefern sogar umsonst nach Hause… und in Port Angeles gibt es ein Ikea…" (Ja ich mache hier Werbung, bin und bleibe Ikeakäufer)

Ich war froh, dass sie keine weiteren Fragen stellte.

„Wenn du jetzt noch jemanden kennst, der einen Job für mich hat…." Ich führte den Satz nicht weiter aus, da sie anfing laut zu lachen.

„Ja, ich kenn jemanden." Sagte sie.

„Und der würde auch jemanden ohne Abschluss nehmen?" Fragte ich. „Ich habe nicht viel Vorerfahrung, aber ich werde mein bestes geben." Fügte ich hinzu. Ich brauchte diesen Job.

„Wenn du willst kannst du bei mir anfangen, ich brauche dringend jemanden der mir hilft."

Ich konnte es nicht glauben, sollte ich in meinem Leben doch mal Glück haben?

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, ich wollte heute eine Anzeige ins Schaufenster hängen. Ich brauche jemanden für Vormittags und ich dachte an eine Aushilfe zusätzlich, spätestens wenn das Kleine da ist. Also bist du interessiert?"

„Ja, natürlich."

„Super, ab wann kannst du anfangen? Du brauchst sicherlich noch ein zwei Tage zum einleben und einrichten richtig?"

Ich konnte nur sprachlos nicken.

„Also was hältst du davon am Freitag Nachmittag anzufangen, dann kann ich dir alles zeigen. Freitag ist in der Regel ruhig und am Samstag könnte ich dich gut gebrauchen, da haben einfach mehr Leute Zeit und kommen hier vorbei…."

„Das wäre super, natürlich …. Soll ich irgendwas unterschreiben?"

„Lass uns das in Ruhe am Freitag machen, bis dahin habe ich einen Vertrag aufgesetzt. Allerdings gibt es eine Bedingung." Fügte sie hinzu.

„Was für eine Bedingung." Fragte ich misstrauisch.

Sie grinste. „Ab jetzt bist du für die Schaufenster zuständig."

Ich atmete erleichtert auf. „Kein Problem, dekorieren liegt mir."

„Hab ich gesehen."

Kurze Zeit später gingen Seth und ich in die Werkstatt, die Gegenüber lag. Dort stand eine blonde Schönheit hinter dem Tresen und telefonierte lautstark mit einem Typ namens Bob.

Laut Bella musste es sich um Rosalie handeln, sie und ihr Mann waren mit ihr befreundet. Bella hatte mir gesteckt, dass ich hier sicherlich einen günstigen Wagen bekommen könnte.

„Nein Bob, das Teil brauche ich wirklich. Nein, das ist mir egal, ich bin ein guter Kunde und du weißt das…..ja, ja warum nicht gleich so, also bis morgen Bob, ich hab jetzt Kundschaft." Damit legte sie auf und sah mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Hallo, du musst Alice sein." Begrüßte sie mich.

Ich war verwirrt, warum kannte sie mich.

Offensichtlich sah ich fragend aus, denn sie fügte hinzu „Neuigkeiten sprechen sich hier schnell herum… und Bella hat mich gerade angerufen, bevor ich Bob an unseren Vertrag erinnern musste." Sie war mir sofort sympathisch, sie war eine starke Frau in einer Männerwelt, soviel war klar.

Ich fand meine Stimme wieder. „Ja, also ich brauche ein Auto, nichts besonderes… und ich muss den geleasten abgeben. Bella hat mir gesagt du könntest mir sicherlich helfen."

„Ja, kann ich, ein Freund von mir hat eine Werkstatt in Port Angeles, da muss ich morgen hin, ich kann den Wagen mitnehmen und ihn dort abgeben und dir gutes Auto mitbringen, wo liegt dein Maximum?"

Schnell waren die Konditionen abgemacht, ich würde am Abend, nachdem wir im Möbelladen gewesen waren, das Auto vorbeibringen. Im Laufe des nächsten Tages würde sie dann mit einem gebrauchten Wagen hier sein. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass unser Neustart doch klappen könnte, aber heute fügte sich das eine ins andere.

Seth und ich fuhren kurz vor Mittag zu dem Möbelladen, es war eher eine alte Scheune in der sich verschiedene gebrauchte Möbel stapelten. Ich sah mich kritisch um, Seth lief sofort los und suchte nach einem Bett und einem Schreibtisch. Auch ich begann mich durch die Ausstellung zu bewegen. Nach ein paar Schritten sah ich eine ältere Dame auf mich zukommen.

„Hallo Liebes, neu in der Gegend."

„Ja." Bestätigte ich. „Und ich könnte noch dies und das gebrauchen."

„Was soll´s denn sein?"

Ich sah sie unsicher an, es war mir peinlich, dass wir noch so gar nichts hatten.

„Eigentlich brauchen wir alles."

„Wir?" Fragte sie und sah sich suchend um.

„Mein Sohn und ich, er muss hier irgendwo sein. Seth!" Rief ich.

„Ja Mom." Kam es von hinter mir und er kam angelaufen. Die ältere Dame lächelte ihn an.

„Hallo junger Mann, mein Name ist Mrs. Ensinger." Begrüßte sie ihn und fügte hinzu. „Dann lassen sie uns mal sehen was wir für sie finden können."

Eine Stunde später hatten wir einen Esszimmertisch, Schreibtisch, Stühle, Komoden usw. gefunden, uns fehlten nur zwei Betten, die Mrs Ensinger und ihr Mann aus hygienischen Gründen nicht führten. Also noch mindestens eine weitere Nacht auf dem Boden. Seth war begeistert. Mr Ensinger und sein Sohn würden heute Abend die Möbel liefern und so machten Seth und ich uns auf den Weg Farbe zu kaufen und etwas zu Essen aufzutreiben.

Nach dem Kauf von vielen verschiedenen Farben, Seth bestand darauf, dass jedes Zimmer mindestens eine Farbe haben sollte, strandeten wir ein zweites mal im Diner. Die Kellnerin begrüße uns fröhlich.

„Hallo, was darf`s denn sein?" Fragte sie. Seth bestellte, begeistert davon ungesund essen zu dürfen, einen weiteren Burger, ich beschränkte mich auf den Mittagstisch. Nach dem Essen luden wir die Farben in unserem neuen Zuhause ab und brachten den Wagen zu Rosalie, sie hatte zugesagt uns ins Haus zu bringen.

Wir saßen in ihrem Truck und redeten über dies und das. Es stellte sich heraus, dass sie am nächsten Tag nach Port Angeles wollte, um ihrer jüngsten Tochter ein neues Bett zu besorgen, ich sah meine Gelegenheit und fragte ob ich mich anschließen könnte.

„Natürlich, dann kannst du auch dein neues Auto aussuchen." Sie sah in den Rückspiegel „Willst du auch mitkommen, Seth?" Fragte sie.

„Klar." Antwortete er vom Rücksitz.

„Danke Rosalie." Sagte ich, als wir uns verabschiedeten.

„Kein Problem." Sie winkte uns noch mal zu und verschwand um die Ecke am Ende der Straße. Den Rest des Tages verbrachten Seth und ich damit das Haus auf Vordermann zu bringen, wir putzten Fenster, strichen die ersten Wände und fielen völlig erschöpft auf unser neues Sofa als es ankam. Die Nacht schliefen wir beide tief und fest.

**Kommi schreiben nicht vergessen. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ein großes SORRY an meine Leser. Ich weiß das neue Kapitel hat diesmal wirklich lange gedauert. Dafür die gute Nachricht, das nächste ist auch schon im PC und muss nur noch korrigiert werden… kommt also bald. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch was ich geschrieben habe, wenn dem so ist oder auch wenn dem nicht so ist schreibt mir doch bitte einen Kommi.**

**Twilight gehört nicht mir es gehört SM und ich möchte damit auch kein Geld verdienen**

Kapitel 4

JPOV

Ich war auf dem Weg zu Bella. Einem selbst gekochtem Essen konnte ich nicht widerstehen, während ich unter der Dusche war, hatte Bella mir eine Sms geschickt, mein Vater würde auch kommen, es würde also ein richtiges Familienessen werden. Mein Vater lief seit Monaten mit stolzgeschwellter Brust durch Forks und erzählte jedem (auch denen, die es nicht wissen wollten) von seinem Enkelkind. Auch wenn seine erste Reaktion eher geschockt war, ihm war deutlich geworden, dass sein kleines Mädchen nicht mehr so klein war, freute er sich jetzt umso mehr.

Ich kam nach kurzer Fahrt an dem kleinen Haus an, dass sie mit meinem Schwager bewohnte. Das Auto meines Vaters stand schon vor der Tür, ich stellte meins dahinter ab. Das Haus war hell erleuchtet im blau grünen Dämmerlicht. Die Sonne war gerade untergegangen und das warm erhellte Haus sah sehr einladend aus. Ich klopfte und Edward öffnete mir.

„Hallo komm doch rein" begrüßte er mich „das Essen ist auch gleich soweit."

„Hallo" sagte ich und betrat das Haus.

Ein herrlicher Duft von selbst gemachter Lasagne durch strömte das Haus und mein Magen meldete sich und mir lief das Wasser im Munde zusammen. Mein Vater saß auf einem Sofa und nippte an seinem Bier. Während ich ihn begrüßte, drückte mir meine kleine Schwester ebenfalls eine Flasche in die Hand, ich küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Hallo Schwesterchen, danke. Wie geht es dir und meinem Neffen?"

Sie setzte sich neben mich auf das Sofa „Woher willst du wissen, dass es ein Junge ist?" fragte sie. Edward und Bella hatten allen mitgeteilt, dass sie sich überraschen lassen wollten und seit dem rieten wir alle. Emmett und ich hatten sogar eine kleine Wette laufen. Nachdem er zwei Mädchen bekommen hatte, wünschte er Edward das gleiche. Er liebte seine Mädchen abgöttisch, wollte Edward aber zu gerne auch Tee-Party mit seiner Tochter spielen sehen. Ich hatte dagegen auf einen Jungen getippt. „ich bin Pate von Violett und du von Claire, zum Ausgleich kommt jetzt ein Junge" erklärte ich ihr grinsend „sonst ist diese Generation aufgeschmissen."

„Ich soll also für Ausgleich sorgen?" fragte sie empört.

„Ja" bestätigte ich ihr „wenn die Generation nur aus Mädchen besteht und sie alle Emmett als Vater oder Onkel haben, werden sie nie ein Date haben. Er wird jeden Jungen, der seinen Prinzessinnen zu nahe kommt vergraulen. Damit stirbt Generation aus und es gibt für uns keine Enkel…" führte ich meine Erklärung aus.

„Wenn ich ein Mädchen bekomme, darf sie ausgehen" sagte Bella fest überzeugt.

„Nein darf sie nicht" sagten Edward und ich gleichzeitig.

Bella lachte laut auf „vielleicht solltet ihr eure Einstellung ändern, sonst wird das mit Enkeln wirklich nichts"

Edward sah sie mit großen Augen an „willst du etwa sagen wir bekommen ein Mädchen?"

Bella schüttelte den Kopf, ihre Augen funkelten vor Freude „Nein ich will damit sagen, dass wir bei einem Jungen die gleichen Regeln wie bei einem Mädchen anwenden werden." Sie lehnte sich zufrieden mit dieser Ansage zurück und verschränkte grinsend die Arme.

„Warum das?" fragte Edward.

„Warum sollte deiner Meinung nach ein Mädchen nicht daten düfen?" schoss sie dagegen.

„Du weißt doch wie Jungen sind" erklärte er. Ich amüsierte mich köstlich und hielt mich zurück. Ich kannte meine Schwester gut genug um mich nicht einzumischen und sah zu wie sich Edward immer tiefer reinritt. Auch mein Vater sah sich das ganze amüsiert an.

„Nein wie sind Jungen denn?" fragte sie mit süßer Stimme.

„Na sie wollen immer nur das eine….und ich will nicht zu früh Großvater werden"

Ich konnte hören wie mein Vater murmelte „und trotzdem hab ich dich mit ihr ausgehen lassen…."

Ich konnte auf Bellas Gesicht sehen, das sie zum finalen Schlag ausholte „und du wirst nicht Großvater wenn dein Sohn ein Mädchen schwängert?"

„Öh,…doch. Ok du hast recht, unsere Kinder werden nie ein Date haben…nicht vor dreißig"

Bella und stand mühsam auf. Sie ging in die Küche, um das essen zu holen und wir sahen uns an, ich musste grinsen.

Bella hatte ihre ganze Jugend darunter gelitten, dass ihr Vater Polizeichef war und sie auch noch einen großen Bruder hatte, wir hatten die wenigen Verehrer, die sich an sie trauten, erfolgreich unter die Lupe genommen. Bella hatte mir vor ein paar Jahren erzählt, dass sie immer geglaubt hatte, dass sie niemand wollte. Sie war wirklich angepisst gewesen, als ich ihr die Zusammenhänge erklärt hatte.

„Ähm das solltest du nicht so laut sagen, Bella ist da etwas empfindlich" sagte ich zu ihm, er sah mich fragend an. Mein Vater verschwand in der Küche, um Bella zu helfen und ich ging mit Edward zu Esstisch.

„Wir haben sehr erfolgreich verhindert, dass Bella in der Highschool männlich Freunde hatte… sie hat immer gedacht niemand wolle sie"

„Oh" ich konnte sehen wie ihm ein Licht aufging.

Mein Vater trat aus der Küche, für uns beide noch ein Bier in der Hand und Edward verschwand durch die gleiche Tür, um sich um seine Frau zu kümmern.

Edward servierte die Lasagne und Bella brachte einen Salat mit. Sie lächelte leicht „zudem hat die männliche junge Generation Unterstützung bekommen." Sagte sie.

Zuerst wusste ich nicht was sie meinte, sie erklärte weiter „du hast neue Nachbarn richtig?"

„Stimmt" ich führte einen Bissen zum Mund „Seth und Alice, ich hab sie vorhin getroffen" sagte ich, bevor ich in begann zu essen.

„Wir auch" klärte Edward mich auf.

Die Lasagne war wundervoll „Mhmmm Bella du hast dich mal wieder selbst übertroffen" lobte ich, sie wurde rot und ich konnte sehen wie sehr sie dieses Kompliment freute.

„Er hat recht Bells" sagte mein Vater.

Edward nickte nur und kaute weiter.

„Danke, Seth war wirklich süß" sagte sie. Ich sah sie fragend an, mein Mund war wieder voll.

„Wir haben ihn und Alice im Supermarkt getroffen. Er war völlig fasziniert von meinem Bauch, er fand ihn cool" sie lachte leise.

Edward fügte hinzu „Er war nicht nur von deinem Bauch fasziniert, sondern von dir. Ich glaube du hast einen neuen Verehrer."

„Meinst du?"

„Ja wer kann meiner wundervollen Frau auch wieder stehen?" er küsste sie zärtlich, mein Vater räusperte sich und sie lösten sich schnell voneinander; er lächelte verlegen.

Ich konnte nicht hinsehen, ich fand gut, dass die beiden Turteltauben sich gefunden haben aber ich beneidete sie auch um ihr Glück. Das Gespräch richtete sich auf Bellas mangelnde Hilfe im Geschäft.

„Du brauchst wirklich Hilfe, was willst du denn machen wenn das Kleine da ist?" versuchte Edward sie zu überzeugen.

„Ja aber ich brauche jemanden, dem ich vertrauen kann und nicht nur eine Schülerin…" sie sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende, wir mussten alle an Laurens Arbeitseinstellung denken.

„Naja Lauren war ja auch nicht wirklich eine Hilfe oder? Wenn du jemanden hättest der dir täglich helfen würde…"

Ich konnte an ihrem Blick sehen, dass sie sich eigentlich eine Hilfe wünschte.

„Ich werde morgen eine Anzeige ins Fenster hängen, vielleicht habe ich diesmal mehr Glück" gab sie nach. „Die Geschäfte werden besser…."

„Stimmt in letzter Zeit kommen viele Leute in die Stadt" bestätigte mein Vater.

„Ja es hat sich rumgesprochen, ich würde gerne noch eine kleine Internetecke einrichten…" träumte sie „aber zur Zeit sehe ich das nicht, erstmal mach ich weiter mit der Märchennacht."

Nach dem Essen setzten wir uns wieder in den Wohnbereich und tranken einen Kaffe zur Verdauung und verabschiedeten uns dann zeitig, da Dad und dich Beide früh am Morgen arbeiten mussten.

Am nächsten Morgen verließ ich das Haus nach einer Tasse Kaffe und einer Schüssel Corneflakes um halb sieben. So früh am Morgen war es in Forks immer sehr ruhig und ich genoss es durch die einsamen Straßen zu fahren. Umsomehr war ich überrascht, als ich ein „Guten morgen Jasper" hörte als ich gerade meine Haustür abschloss. Ich drehte mich um und entdeckte Seth der auf dem Geländer der Terrasse saß und die Beine baumeln ließ.

„Hallo Seth, na wie war das Camping?" fragte ich.

Sein ganzes Gesicht leuchtete auf „Echt super"

„Ich hab gehört, dass du gestern meine Schwester kennen gelernt hast"

Er sah mich fragend an „Hab ich?"

„Ja kannst du dich an Bella erinnern, du hast sie im Supermarkt getroffen."

„Ah ja" Ihm wurde klar wen ich meinte. „Stimmt ich hab sie fast überfahren, und ich durfte ihren Bauch fühlen da ist ein Baby drin" erzählte er mir begeistert. „Das war echt cool, sie war super nett und wir besuchen sie heute im Laden." Er überschlug sich fast beim erzählen.

„Dann wünsche ich dir da sehr viel Spaß." Bella hatte erwähnt, dass sie sich auf das Treffen mit Seth und Alice im Laden freuen würde. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich sehen wie die Haustür sich öffnete und Alice auf die Veranda trat. Als ich mich zu ihr drehte, konnte ich sehen, dass sie blass wurde. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete zittrig. Hatte sie Angst?

Ich ging zwei Schritte auf sie zu.

„Guten Morgen." Begrüßte ich sie und konnte sehen wie sie die Augen öffnete. Ich trat noch ein bischen näher. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Mrs Brandon?" sie sah wirklich lass aus.

„Alice." Verbesserte sie mich. „Ja, es ist alles Ok, Seth war nur plötzlich verschwunden, ich konnte ihn nicht finden." Ihre Stimme klang ängstlich, aber das erklärte es. In einer neuen Stadt und dann verschwindet der Sohn…. Ich würde mir auch Sorgen machen…Seth umarmte sie und murmelte in ihren Bauch.„Tut mir leid, Mom."

Ich sah auf die Uhr, oh, ich sollte los „Ich muss jetzt zur Arbeit." Sagte ich und verabschiedete mich von den beiden. „Auf wiedersehen Seth…Alice." Und ging zu meinem Wagen.

Hinter mir hörte ich Seth „Tschö, Jasper" rufen. Als ich aus der Einfahrt fuhr, waren beide schon wieder im Haus verschwunden.

Ich mochte die beiden, auch wenn mir Alice Reaktion heute morgen sehr heftig vorkam.

**Schreibt mir, ich freu mich über jeden Kommi!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hallo meine lieben Leser, hat leider doch länger gedauert als gedacht, aber es ist geschafft, hier das neue Kapitel. Bitte, bitte schreibt mir doch mal was ihr von der Geschichte haltet. Ich kann sehen, dass ihr sie lest, aber leider nicht was ihr darüber denkt. **

**Der Form halber: Keine der Figuren gehört mir (mit Ausnahme der meisten Kinder…) sondern SM, ich würde zwar gerne damit Geld verdienen, tu es aber nicht…. Auch wenn ich es gebrauchen könnte. **

**Was wünscht ihr euch denn als Bellas Baby: Einen kleinen Jungen oder ein Mädchen?**

**Viel Spaß beim lesen!**

Kapitel 5

APOV

Es war Freitag und ich hatte heute meinen ersten Tag im Buchladen. Seth und ich hatten in den letzten beiden Tagen unser Haus so weit auf Vordermann gebracht, dass wir uns jetzt richtig heimisch fühlen konnten. Wir hatten gestrichen und geputzt. Die Möbel aufgebaut und Dank Rosalie sogar einen guten gebrauchten Wagen gefunden.

Leah hatte mir einen Kerl in Seattle empfohlen, der mir die falschen Papiere besorgt hatte, die ich brauchte. Er hatte mich gestern angerufen und Seth und ich hatten sie abgeholt. Heute morgen waren wir zuerst an der Schule gewesen, Seth würde ab Montag in die erste Klasse gehen. Ich hatte ihn daran erinnert, dass er ab jetzt Brandon mit Nachnamen heißt und darauf auch hören muss.

Ich parkte den Wagen am Buchladen. Sobald die Reifen zum stehen kamen war Seth abgeschnallt und hüpfte aus dem Auto. Er rannte direkt zur Tür und verschwand im Laden. Ich stieg aus und schloss erst meine und dann seine Tür, die er bei seiner Eile in den Laden zu kommen sperrangelweit aufgelassen hatte.

Ich hörte ein Lachen und drehte mich in die Richtung. Jasper kam auf mich zu, an seinem Gesichtsausdruck konnte ich erkennen, dass er Seth Begeisterung gesehen hatte. Diesesmal machte die Uniform mir nicht mehr soviel Angst, wahrscheinlich weil ich es diesmal erwartete und Jasper kam mir einfach nicht gefährlich vor.

„Hallo Alice." Sagte er.

„Hallo Nachbar." Begrüßte ich ihn.

Er deutete in die Richtung in der Seth verschwunden war. „Er scheint ja vom Buchladen wirklich begeistert zu sein."

„Es ist nicht so sehr der Buchladen." Korrigierte ich ihn. „Es ist vielmehr deine Schwester, die es ihm angetan hat."

„Stimmt, Bella hat erzählt, dass er von ihr fasziniert ist."

„Das ist noch milde ausgedrückt, aber sieh es dir selbst an." Konnte ich nur sagen und wir gingen zusammen die letzten Schritte zum Laden. Dort fand ich genau das vor, dass ich erwartet hatte. Seth stand vor Bella, beide Hände auf ihren Bauch gelegt und er flüsterte dem Baby etwas zu. Bella sah liebevoll auf ihn herab. Als die Glocke unser Eintreten signalisierte sah sie uns mit Tränen in den Augen an und begrüßte uns mit einem Lächeln. „Hallo."

Jasper trat zu ihr und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Hallo Schwesterchen, wie geht es dir? Alles wieder ok?" Ich konnte die Besorgnis in seiner Stimme hören.

„Wieder?" Wunderte ich mich. Ich konnte sehen wie sie rot wurde.

„Ja, ich hatte in den letzten Tagen ein paar Probleme." Jasper sah sie streng an. Dann hörten wir Seth zögerliche Stimme fragen. „Was für Probleme?" Bella wand sich ihm zu. „Ich hatte Bauchschmerzen, weil ich zu viel gemacht habe, aber mein Arzt sagt jetzt ist alles wieder gut."

„Das ist gut." Verkündete mein Sohn. „Und ich kann dir helfen, dann passiert das bestimmt nicht wieder." Er drehte sich zu mir. „Oder Mom, wir können doch aushelfen?"

„Ja können wir." Versicherte ich ihm und wand mich zu Bella. „Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Ich hätte doch auch früher anfangen können." Nicht ohne den engen Plan, den wir gehabt hatten, über den Haufen zu werfen, aber das Wohl von Bella und ihrem Kind wäre es Wert gewesen.

Jasper mischte sich ein. „Bella lässt sich nur ungerne das Zepter aus der Hand nehmen, richtig Schwesterchen? Also wirst du sie zu ihrem Glück zwingen müssen." Sagte er zu mir.

„Du warst doch erst gerade in die Stadt gekommen…" Versuchte Bella sich zu erklären, wir wurden vom Klingeln von Jaspers Handy unterbrochen. Er ging ein paar Schritte zur Seite, um ungestört den Anruf entgegen zu nehmen. Ich trat zu Bella, als Jasper auflegte und sich verabschiedete.

„Ladys, ich muss gehen, ich wünsche noch einen schönen Tag." Er verließ mit schnellen Schritten das Geschäft. Ich sah ihm hinterher und ließ meinen Blick wandern, ich erwischte mich bei dem Gedanken, dass er wirklich ein hübsches Exemplar seiner Zunft war. Meinen Nachbarn sollte ich mir schnell aus dem Kopf schlagen, mit Polizisten hatte ich schließlich schon genug schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht.

Bella wurde sofort geschäftstüchtig. „Dann lass uns den Papierkram hinter uns bringen." Sagte sie und wand sich in Richtung des Verkaufstresens, hinter dem ich die Tür des Büros erkennen konnte.

„Kann ich dir denn jetzt helfen?" Fragte Seth, der zwischen uns stand.

Bella sah ihn einschätzend an. „Könntest du aufpassen, ob jemand den Laden betritt und uns holen, wenn jemand kommt?" Fragte Bella. „Dann kann ich mit deiner Mutter aufschreiben, dass sie ab jetzt an hier arbeitet."

„Klar kann ich das machen." Versicherte Seth und setzte sich auf einen Sessel mit Blick auf die Eingangstür.

Wir gingen ins Büro und Bella ließ sich seufzend in den Schreibtischstuhl fallen. „Setz dich." Sagte sie.

„Hier." Sie reichte mir einen Vertrag. Ein paar Minuten später war ich offiziell Angestellte in Bellas Laden. Nachdem Bella mir die Kasse und das Lager erklärt hatte, verkrümelte sich Seth in die Kinderbuchabteilung und Bella und ich kümmerten uns um den Kundenstrom. An diesem Freitag war es erstaunlich voll, zumindest laut Bella, die sich freute, dass ihr Laden immer mehr Kunden anlockte.

Der Tag flog vorbei, Seth half mir gerade die letzen Bücher einzuräumen, während Bella im Büro die Abrechnung machte, als sich die Eingangstür öffnete und die kleine Glocke darüber Besucher ankündigte. Ich hörte Schritte auf mich zu kommen und drehte mich um. Es war Rosalie und ein kleines blondes Mädchen, dass ihr wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war. Sie hatte strahlende blaue Augen und den Kopf voller kleiner blonder Locken.

„Hi Rosalie." Begrüßte ich sie.

„Hallo Alice, darf ich vorstellen, das ist meine Tochter Violett." Das kleine Mädchen sah mich schüchtern an. Rosalie beugte sich zu ihr. „Das ist Alice, sie ist neu in Forks." Erklärte sie ihrer Tochter.

„Hi." Begrüßte sie mich leise. In dem Augenblick kam Seth um das Regal herum. „Mom, die Bücher sind einsortiert."

Ich wand mich ihm zu. „Super, danke Schatz." Sagte ich, aber ich konnte sehen, dass er mich nicht mehr beachtete. Er sah Violett mit großen Augen an und ging langsam auf sie zu.

„Hallo, ich bin Seth." Stellte er sich vor.

„Ich bin Violett." Antwortete sie.

„Sollen wir zusammen was lesen?"

„Ja."

Und mit den Worten zogen sie beiden Hand in Hand ab.

Rosalie und ich sahen uns an und konnten uns vor Lachen kaum halten.

„Na, wenn es da mal nicht gefunkt hat." Sagte sie und ich konnte ihr nur nickend zustimmen. „Ja, auf die beiden sollten wir ein Auge haben."

Wir gingen zur Kinderbuchabteilung und fanden die beiden auf dem Bauch liegend auf einem Sitzsack. Seth hielt das Buch und Violett erklärte ihm etwas leise.

Rosalie und ich gingen zum Büro.

„Wir waren gerade beim Zahnarzt und Violett war so tapfer, dass sie sich eine Belohnung verdient hat." Erklärte sie.

„Da hat sie mit Seth einen guten Berater gefunden…."

„Hey, ich wollte fragen ob ihr vielleicht Lust habt heute Abend zur Spaghetti-night zu kommen?"

Ich sah sie fragend an. „Das ist unser Freitags-Ritual, mein Mann kocht die besten Spaghetti überhaupt und die beiden können sich besser kennen lernen."

„Gerne." Ich freute mich hier doch so schnell Anschluss zu bekommen. „In welche Klasse geht Violett?"

„Erste, was ist mit Seth?"

„Er kommt Montag in die Erste." Es war klar, dass sie in eine Klasse kommen würden, da die Forks Grundschule nur eine Erste Klasse hat.

„Es ist bestimmt schön für ihn, wenn er schon jemanden kennt." Sagte ich und Rosalie nickte.

„Wir kommen gerne, soll ich noch etwas mitbringen? Einen Nachtisch vielleicht."

„Nein, das ist nicht nötig." Versicherte sie mir. „Zum Nachtisch gibt es Eiscreme."

Bella kam aus dem Büro und Rosalie und sie vertieften sich in ein Gespräch. Ich nutzte die Zeit dazu, den Laden soweit aufzuräumen, dass wir schließen konnten. Es war kurz vor halb sieben, der erste Feierabend meines Lebens.

Seth und Violett kamen Hand in Hand zur Kasse, Violett trug ein Buch in der Hand.

„Hallo Violett." Begrüßte Bella sie. „Das Buch soll es sein."

„Ja." Antwortete die Kleine, sie kannte Bella offensichtlich gut, ihre Schüchternheit war wie weggeblasen. Bella kassierte und Rosalie fragte ihre Tochter. „Was hältst du davon, wenn Alice und Seth zur Spaghetti-night mitkommen."

„Auja." Jubelte sie.

„Was ist Spaghetti-night?" Fragte mein Sohn zögerlich.

„Mein Dad macht die beste Spaghettisoße auf der gaaanzen Welt, bitte komm, wir können weiter spielen und ich kann dir mein Zimmer zeigen und wir essen Eiscreme…" Erklärte Violett begeistert.

Seth sah mich bittend an. „Mom?" Ich nickte. „Jap, wir gehen mit." Die beiden Kinder jubelten.

„Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr schon los, ich räum den Rest auf und mach dann auch zu." Sagte Bella.

„Ich glaube es ist alles fertig." Antwortete ich ihr. Sie sah sich verwundert um.

„Wie bin ich nur ohne dich ausgekommen." Sagte sie begeistert, als sie sah, dass der Laden soweit war.

Die Kasse wurde weggeschlossen und der Laden zugemacht. Rosalie hatte mir den Weg beschrieben, aber Seth und ich fuhren zuerst kurz nach Hause. Ich wollte mich gerne umziehen, vor allem meine Füße brachten mich um.

Um sieben Uhr fuhren wir vor Rosalies Haus vor. Es war etwas größer als unseres und stand alleine, hinter dem Haus vermutete ich einen Garten, der dann in den Wald übergeht. Mit dem warmen Licht, dass durch die Fenster nach draußen fiel, sah es sehr einladend aus. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen bevor wir klingeln konnten. Violett begrüßte uns begeistert, naja sie begrüßte Seth begeistert und rannte mit ihm die Treppe nach oben, um ihm ihr Zimmer zu zeigen.

Ich betrat zögerlich das Haus. „Hallo?" Rief ich und schloss hinter mir die Tür.

„Immer hereinspaziert." Konnte ich eine männliche Stimme hören. Das musste Emmett sein, Rosalies Mann. „Wir sind in der Küche."

Ich folgte der Stimme durch das Wohnzimmer, an einem Essbereich vorbei zur Küche. Dort stand ein Hüne von Mann, er trug Jeans und T-Shirt. Er hatte sich ein Trockentuch über die Schulter geworfen und probierte gerade die Soße. Neben ihm saß ein kleines Mädchen auf der Anrichte, sie war etwa fünf. Sie sah ihrer Schwester sehr ähnlich, nur dass sie statt blonder, braune Locken hatte. Sie begrüßte mich mit einem fröhlichen. „Hallo, wer bist denn du?"

Und auch der Hüne drehte sich um.

„Hallo, ich bin Alice." Beantwortete ich ihre Frage.

„Ich bin Claire." Antwortete sie und lies ihre Füße gegen den Schrank auf dem sie saß baumeln, im Takt der Musik, die mir jetzt erst auffiel.

„Ich bin Emmett." Stellte sich der Hüne vor. „Willkommen in unserem Haus, das Essen ist auch gleich soweit." Verkündete er und lächelte. Von nahem sah er nicht mehr so Angst einflößend aus, wie auf den ersten Blick. Er hatte Grübchen und warme Augen, er wirkte eher wie ein großer Teddybär.

„Ich habe gehört hier gibt es die beste Spaghettisoße der ganzen Welt. Stimmt das?" Fragte ich die Kleine und sie nickte begeistert. „Ja, mein Papa macht die beste Schagetthiesoße und ich habe geholfen." Verkündete sie stolz.

Hinter mir hörte ich Rosalie hereinkommen, sie scheuchte Seth und Violett vor sich her. „Ja, du warst Papas Helfer und ihr zwei dürft dafür jetzt den Tisch decken." Schnell wurden Teller und Besteck auf dem Tisch verteilt und wir saßen alle darum. Emmett hatte freudig bemerkt, dass er nicht mehr der einzige Mann am Tisch war und Seth strahlte als er als männliche Unterstützung betitelt wurde. Der Abend war laut und lecker und viel zu schnell vorbei, als wir uns verabschiedeten fragte Seth. „Mom, können wir morgen wieder hierher kommen? Ich möchte mit Violett spielen."

„Du weißt ich muss morgen arbeiten, bis zum Nachmittag sind wir beide im Buchladen." Ich war sehr glücklich, dass ich Seth mit zur Arbeit bringen durfte. In Zukunft würde er nach der Schule dahin kommen und in Bellas Büro Hausaufgaben machen dürfen. Ich konnte sehen, dass Seth enttäuscht war, da mischte sich Emmett ein. „Du kannst ihn gerne morgen herbringen, wir wollten erst in den Garten und dann zum Training."

„Training?" Fragte ich.

„Ja, ich bin einer der Kinder-Fußball-Trainer, Violett ist auch in der Mannschaft, sie ist eine meiner besten Stürmer, richtig Vi?"

Violett nickte stolz.

„Vielleicht hat Seth ja auch Lust mitzuspielen?"

Mein Sohn sah mich flehend an. „Darf ich Mom, bitte?"

„Ok, aber wenn irgendwas ist, rufst du mich an." Er nickte begeistert.

Ich sah Emmett an. „Und das ist wirklich kein Problem?"

„Keine Sorge, einer mehr macht auch keine Arbeit."

„Ich bin bis zwei im Buchladen."

„Dann sind wir an der Schule auf dem Sportplatz, wir können uns dort treffen."

„Ich hol ihn dann dort ab, aber ich müsste ihn morgen um halb neun vorbei bringen." Emmett winkte nur lachend ab, offensichtlich weckten ihn seine Mädchen sehr früh.

Damit hatte Seth sein offizielles Treffen ohne mich, auch wenn es mir wahrscheinlich schwerer fallen würde als ihm.

Am nächsten Morgen stand Seth aufgeregt neben meinem Bett und weckte mich. „Mooooooommmmm, wach auf!"

„Jaja, ich bin wach." Konnte ich nur murmeln. Ich warf einen Blick auf den Wecker neben meinem Bett, es war kurz vor sieben. „Ok, lass uns den Tag starten." Sagte ich und bei diesen Worten rannte Seth los. Im Pyjama und Barfuß die Treppe herunter in die Küche. Ich folgte ihm, allerdings bedeutend langsamer. Ich hörte ihn den Schrank öffnen und etwas auf den Tisch stellen. Als ich die Küche betrat, hatte er uns zwei Schüsselchen mit Cornflakes gefüllt und holte gerade die Milch aus dem Kühlschrank. Er war offensichtlich ganz begierig darauf den Tag zu starten.

Ich setzte erstmal einen Kaffe auf, als Seth die Milch in die Schüsseln goss. Dabei rutschte ihm der Karton aus der Hand und die weiße Flüssigkeit ergoss sich auf dem Tisch, dem Boden und seinem Schlafanzug.

Er sah mich mit erschrockenen Augen an und flehte zitternd. „Mama, es tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht, es tut mir leid…" Ich konnte sehen, dass er panisch wurde. Ich kniete mich vor ihn hin, er stammelte immer noch Entschuldigungen.

„Seth, es ist alles Ok, es ist nichts passiert." Ich nahm ihn in den Arm und streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Bitte, sperr mich nicht in den Keller." Flehte Seth und es zerbrach mir das Herz. Bei James wär jetzt die Hölle los gewesen und wir wären beide bestraft worden. Seth beruhigte sich langsam und ich schickte ihn nach oben, um sich anzuziehen. Ich wischte die Milch auf und goss mir gerade einen Kaffe ein, als Seth vorsichtig die Küche betrat.

Ich kam ihm entgegen und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Verschüttete Milch ist wirklich nicht schlimm." Versicherte ich ihm noch mal. „Dein Vater lebt nicht mehr mit uns zusammen und für solche Unfälle wirst du nicht bestraft und ich werde dich nie, nie in den Keller einsperren." Er nickte und ich konnte seine Erleichterung fast selbst spüren.

„Komm Schatz, lass uns frühstücken." Sagte ich und setzte mich auf meinen Platz.

Seth kletterte auf seinen Stuhl und griff mit zittriger Hand zur Milch. Ohne einen weiteren Tropfen zu verschütten füllte er die Schüssel und begann zu essen. Er entspannte sich sichtlich und begann mir zu erzählen, was er heute mit Violett alles spielen wollte.

Um kurz vor halb neun fuhren wir bei Violett vor. Am Fenster konnte ich das blonde Mädchen auf und ab hüpfen sehen, als wir aus dem Auto stiegen. Wir gingen die Stufen hoch und wie schon den Tag zuvor riss Violett die Tür auf. Sie rief laut „Dad, Seth ist da." Mein Sohn rannte mit ihr die Treppe hoch, blieb in der Mitte kurz stehen, drehte sich um und gab mir eine kurze Umarmung. „Bis später Mom." Sagte er und verschwand dann endgültig nach oben.

Emmett trat zur Tür. „Hallo Alice."

„Hi."

„Willst du noch reinkommen?"

„Nicht nötig. Wenn was ist, ruf mich im Laden an?"

„Kein Problem, bis später."

„Ja, bis später." Mit einem komischen Gefühl im Magen fuhr ich los.

**Schreibt mir doch.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Und hier mein Senf zu diesem Kapitel: nix meins alles SM, naja außer die Idee der Handlung. Danke an mein Bunny für ein paar nette Einfälle und an meine Schule bzw. Uni, die mich zum orangenen Stuhl inspirierten…..**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen und bitte ich sehe, dass ihr lest schreib doch auch ein wenig, fangt mit einem Kommi an, ist nicht schwer und ich freu mich sehr. **

Kapitel 6

JPOV

Es war die Nacht von Dienstag auf Mittwoch, als ich unsanft von meinem Telefon aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde. Ich tastete verschlafen nach dem Störenfried.

„Ja." Bellte ich in den Hörer, ich war garantiert gerade erst eingeschlafen. Ich sah auf meinen Wecker, 3:23 Uhr leuchtete mir die Digitalanzeige entgegen, vier Stunden nicht genug.

„Jazz?" Hörte ich Bella und war sofort hellwach. Ihre Stimme versetzte mich in Alarmbereitschaft, irgendwas stimmte nicht.

„Bells, was ist los?" Fragte ich während ich den Schalter meiner Nachttischlampe suchte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich hab Schmerzen im Bauch." Ihre Stimme zitterte.

Da der Schalter, das Licht der Lampe blendete mich kurz. „Du musst ins Krankenhaus."

„Kannst du mich bringen?" Fragte sie ängstlich. „Edward hat heute Nachtschicht." Jetzt konnte ich sie leise schluchzen hören.

Ich zog mir mit einer Hand schon die Hose an, während ich mit der anderen noch den Hörer hielt. „Ich bin auf dem Weg. Ich bin so schnell wie möglich da." Versicherte ich ihr und legte auf. Ich rannte die Treppe runter und schmiss mir meine Jacke über mein T-Shirt, schlüpfte in meine Schuhe und schnappte mir meine Schlüssel. Ich rannte zum Auto und fuhr so schnell wie möglich zu Bella.

Als ich ankam konnte ich sehen, dass nur im Hausflur Licht war. Ich rannte die drei Stufen zur Haustür empor und testete die Klinke, es war offen. Bella saß in einem weißen Schlafanzug und Jacke auf den Stufen in den ersten Stock. Ihre Hautfarbe war nur unmerklich kräftiger als der Schlafanzug, ihre Augen waren unfixiert, ängstlich aufgerissen und gerötet von vergossenen Tränen. Sie streichelte beruhigend über ihren Bauch.

„Bella?" Fragte ich und sie sah mich mit angsterfüllten großen Augen direkt an. „Jazz…"

„Oh Bells, was machst du nur für Sachen." Sie versuchte aufzustehen und hielt sich dabei ihren schmerzenden Bauch. Ich trat zu ihr und half ihr vorsichtig hoch. Bevor sie auch nur einen Schritt gehen konnte, umfasste ich ihre Kniekehlen und Schultern und trug sie zum Wagen. Daran, dass sie nicht protestierte, konnte ich erkennen wie schlecht es ihr ging. Meine Schwester ließ sich sonst nur unter großem Protest helfen.

Ich setzte sie vorsichtig in den Beifahrersitz. Nachdem ich schnell die Haustür geschlossen hatte, waren wir auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus. Die Straßen waren nass und leer, auf dem ganzen Weg sprachen wir beide kein Wort, gelähmt von der Angst, dass dem Kind oder Bella etwas passieren könnte. Das einzige Geräusch war der gleichmäßig brummende Motor und die Scheibenwischer, die den leichten Regen von rechts nach links auf der Windschutzscheibe schoben.

Ich hielt direkt vor dem Eingang der Notaufnahme und hupte laut. Eine Schwester und Edward kamen herbeigeeilt. Als ich seine Reaktion auf uns sah, wurde mir klar, dass Bella ihm noch nicht bescheid gegeben hatte. Schnell wurde ein Rollstuhl herbeigeholt und Bella verschwand hinter der Eingangstür.

Ich fuhr das Auto zur Seite und folgte ihr so schnell wie möglich.

Die automatischen Türen der Notaufnahme öffneten sich vor mir und ich stand im Eingangsbereich der Notaufnahme, wie schon so oft in meinem Leben. Normalerweise war ich hier um Unfallopfer zu befragen, doch heute erst wurde mir bewusst wie kalt und steril es im Krankenhaus war. (Auch wenn steril in einem Krankenhaus eigentlich gut ist) Ich sah mich suchend um und konnte in einem seitlichen Flur Edward sehen, der auf einem orangenen Plastikstuhl zusammengesunken hockte.

Ich ging zu ihm. „Wo ist sie?"

Er deutete wortlos auf eine Tür. „Trauma 2." Stand mit großen Buchstaben darauf. „Geh zu ihr, sie braucht dich." Scheuchte ich ihn von dem unansehnlichen orangenem Stuhl. Dabei konnte ich das erste mal sein Gesicht sehen, er war blass, seine Lippen zusammengepresst, seine Schultern waren zusammengesunken und seine Hände zitterten.

„Ich darf sie nicht behandeln…" Antwortete er mit geschlagenen Stimme. „Dr. Hansen ist da drin."

„Aber du bist ihr Mann, sie braucht dich…." Er nickte, richtete sich auf und ging die zwei Schritte auf die weiße Tür zu. Er verschwand dahinter. Ich nahm seinen Platz auf dem ausgebleichten orangenen Etwas. Ob die Stühle wohl ein Versuch gewesen waren, den kalten Bereich der Notaufnahme aufzuhellen? Schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Wenn das der Fall war, waren sie kläglich gescheitert, es knartschte unter mir, das Metall scheuerte an dem Plastik, ein mehr als kränklicher Ton

Die Tür des Behandlungsraums öffnete sich und eine Schwester ging mit eiligen Schritten den Flur herunter, ihre Sohlen quietschten leise auf dem gräulichem Linoleumboden. Sie verschwand in einem Zimmer. Kurze Zeit später kam sie mit einem Rollwagen zurück, sie lächelte mich kurz aufmunternd an und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Es wurde ruhig auf dem Flur, ich ließ meinen Kopf gegen die weiße Wand hinter mir fallen. Im Schwesternzimmer am Eingangsbereich sortierte eine Schwester Medikamente, nur das leise Klack Klack und ein gelegentliches öffnen von Schubladen oder Türen war zu hören.

Ich sollte meinen Vater anrufen. Ich stand auf der Stuhl ächzte erleichtert auf. Ich ging vor die Tür, ich war mir nicht sicher, durfte ich drinnen das Handy benutzen? Lieber kein Risiko eingehen.

Mit zittrigen Fingern drückte ich die Kurzwahltaste meines Vaters und wartete. Es klingelte, einmal, zweimal, nach dem dritte mal hörte ich ihn ein „Ja?" ins Telefon murren.

„Dad?" Konnte ich nur leise ausstoßen.

„Jazz? Was gibt es?" Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass wir uns gegenseitig rausklingelten, normalerweise gab es einen Unfall oder jemand war von einer Tour nicht zurück gekommen, doch heute war es anders. Ich musste einmal tief durchatmen, die Realität, dass ich gerade meine schwangere Schwester mit Schmerzen ins Krankenhaus gebracht hatte, holte mich ein und schnürte mir die Kehle zu.

„Ja Dad, …es ist Bella, sie hatte schmerzen …wir sind im Krankenhaus."

„Ich bin gleich da." Hörte ich ihn sagen und dann das Klicken in der Leitung, er hatte aufgelegt.

Ich ging zurück und setzte mich auf die ausgeblichene, abgenutzte, orangene Scheußlichkeit von Stuhl, es war leise im Flur. Ich legte wieder den Kopf an die Wand und schloss die Augen. Ich konnte nur warten. Ein paar Minuten später wurde ich von hecktischen Schritten aufgeschreckt. Mit zerzausten Haaren und Schlaf in den Augen kam mein Vater auf mich zu.

„Und?" Fragte er außer Atem, sobald er nah genug dran war.

„Ich weiß leider noch nichts." Als ich das gerade aussprach, kam ein Arzt und die Schwester, die das Gerät geholt hatte, aus dem Behandlungsraum. Ich stand auf. „Doktor?"

Er sah uns überrascht an, offensichtlich hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass hier jemand wartet. „Es geht beiden gut." Sagte er und lächelte uns aufmunternd zu. „Sie können reingehen, aber nur kurz, sie wird gleich verlegt."

Dad war nach den ersten Worten des Arztes zur Tür gegangen und betrat bereits den Behandlungsraum. Ich atmete tief durch. „Danke Doktor." Verabschiedete ich mich kurz und folgte meinem Vater.

Auf einer Behandlungsliege in der Mitte des Raumes lag Bella, sie war an einen Tropf angeschlossen und ein Gurt war um ihren schwangeren Bauch gelegt. Auf einem Monitor konnte man schnelle Herztöne hören. Sie lächelte Dad an, der besorgt über sie gebeugt war. Edward trat auf mich zu.

„Danke." Sagte er, alleine seine Körpersprache sagte mir, dass alles ok war. Seine Schultern waren entspannter und er war nicht mehr so blass um die Nase wie zuvor im Flur.

„Was ist los?" Fragte ich trotzdem.

„Sie hat sich übernommen… und ist etwas dehydriert, Hanson hat einen Ultraschall gemacht, und zeichnet die Herztöne auf, aber es ist alles ok."

„Sie wird verlegt?"

„Ja, sie soll über Nacht hier bleiben, ich kann sie nach meiner Schicht mit nach Hause nehmen."

„Jazz?" Hörte ich meine Schwester rufen. Ich drehte mich zu ihr und sah sie fragend an.

Sie zog mich zu ihr und umarmte mich fest. „Danke das du da warst." Hörte ich sie in meinen Nacken murmeln.

Kurze Zeit später verließen mein Vater und ich das Krankenhaus. Vorbei an dem treuen, orangenen Stuhl, durch die ruhigen friedlichen Flure, die Schwestern tranken jetzt Kaffe, draußen war die Luft gereinigt durch den Regen. Wir verabschiedeten uns kurz und stiegen beide in unsere Autos.

Ich sah das erste mal seit dem Telefonat auf die Uhr, 5 Uhr morgens, in einer Stunde begann meine Schicht in der Wache. Ins Bett gehen lohnte sich also nicht mehr. Zuerst fuhr ich zu Bellas Laden und versah das Schaufenster mit einem Schild. Auch wenn das wahrscheinlich unnötig war, spätestens heute Mittag würde jeder in Forks bescheid wissen, typisch Kleinstadt eben. Bella war überhaupt nicht begeistert gewesen, dass sie den Laden die nächsten Tage zulassen sollte, aber wir hatten uns durchgesetzt.

Zuhause nahm ich eine heiße dusche und genoss meine erste heiße Tasse Kaffe, die erste von vielen.

In der Wache war in den ersten Stunden nicht viel los, Forks wachte um mich herum langsam auf. Zum Glück keine verlorenen Wanderer, keine Absperrungen für irgendwelche arbeiten oder andere langweilige Dinge. Ich verbrachte den ruhigen, aber langweiligen Vormittag an meinem Schreibtisch, mit zu viel Kaffe und zu viel Mrs. Newton. Die mal wieder mit Beschwerden über ihre Nachbarn in der Wache auftauchte. Meiner Meinung nach nur eine Ausrede um eine Möglichkeit zu haben mit mir zu flirten, auch wenn ich nie auf ihre anbandel Versuche eingegangen war. Zumal Mrs. Newton eine verheiratete Frau war, was sie aber offensichtlich nicht hinderte, dazu kam, dass sie wirklich nicht mein Typ war. Sie war blondiert, ihre Haut von zu viel Creme und Sonnenbank sah zehn Jahre älter aus als sie eigentlich war.

Nachdem ich ihre „Beschwerde" entgegen genommen hatte, versuchte sie den neusten Klatsch und Tratsch zu erfahren. Erst erkundigte sie sich nach Bella und dann versuchte sie etwas über meine neue Nachbarin zu erfahren. Als sie gerade anfing über verschiedenes zu spekulieren, betrat mein Vater die Wache und schickte mich nach Hause. Ich war froh ihr entkommen zu sein und ging so schnell wie möglich zum Wagen.

Nach einem Abstecher zum Supermarkt fuhr ich erst bei Bella vorbei. Ich fand sie missmutig auf dem Sofa sitzend, um sie herum hatte sie verschiedene Bücher verteilt. Es ging ihr besser, sie beschwerte sich die ganze Zeit darüber nicht arbeiten zu dürfen, zu mindestens bis Freitag sollte sie Zuhause bleiben, ab dann hatte sie hoffentlich Alice Hilfe. Ich nahm mir vor, am Freitag im Laden vorbei zu fahren, um Alice über Bellas Krankenhausaufenthalt zu informieren.

Zuhause holte ich zwei Stunden ersehnten Schlaf nach und telefonierte mit Emmett, um mit ihm das Kinderfußballtraining am Samstag zu besprechen.

Am Freitag Mittag machte ich mich auf den Weg zu Bellas Laden, zum einen wollte ich sehen wie es ihr ging. Zum anderen hatte ich die Hoffnung Alice zu informieren. Als ich die Straße vor dem Laden überquerte, sah ich einen silbernen Kombi parken. Der Motor war noch nicht aus, als eine der hinteren Türen aufgerissen wurde und Seth heraussprang. Er rannte zu Bellas Laden.

Der Motor des Wagens wurde abgestellt und Alice stieg aus, offensichtlich hatten sie ein neues Auto. In seiner Eile hatte die Autotür offen gelassen, ich musste lachen und ging auf Alice zu.

„Hallo Alice."

„Hallo Nachbar." Antwortete sie mir.

„Er scheint ja vom Buchladen wirklich begeistert zu sein."

„Es ist nicht so sehr der Buchladen." Korrigierte sie mich. „Es ist vielmehr deine Schwester, die es ihm angetan hat."

„Stimmt, Bella hat erzählt, dass er von ihr fasziniert ist." Fiel mir wieder ein.

„Das ist noch milde ausgedrückt, aber sieh es dir selbst an." Sagte sie und wir gingen gemeinsam zum Laden. Was ich dort sah hatte ich nicht erwartet.

Seth stand vor Bella, beide Hände auf ihren Bauch gelegt und er flüsterte dem Baby etwas zu. Er war komplett darauf fixiert und reagierte nicht auf die kleine Glocke, die unser ankommen ankündigte. Meine Schwester war offensichtlich sehr gerührt und sah mit einem leichten Lächeln auf ihn herab. Sie reagierte auf die Glocke, sie sah uns mit Tränen in den Augen an und grüßte uns mit einem feuchten Lächeln. „Hallo."

Ich trat zu ihr und begrüßte sie mit einem Kuss auf die Wange. „Hallo Schwesterchen, wie geht es dir? Alles wieder ok?" Fragte ich besorgt. Sie war jetzt schon den halben Tag auf den Beinen und ich wollte sicher gehen, dass sie nicht wieder Schmerzen hatte. Sie nickte nur.

„Wieder?" Hörte ich Alice fragen.

„Ja, ich hatte in den letzten Tagen ein paar Probleme." Antwortete Bella und wurde rot.

Ich hörte die leise Stimme von Seth. „Was für Probleme?"

Bella wand sich ihm zu. „Ich hatte Bauchschmerzen, weil ich zu viel gemacht habe, aber mein Arzt sagt jetzt ist alles wieder gut." Beruhigte sie ihn, sie würde eine gute Mutter werden schoss es mir durch den Kopf, als ich sie mit Seth sah.

„Das ist gut." Kommentierte Seth und fügte hinzu. „Und ich kann dir helfen, dann passiert das bestimmt nicht wieder." Er sah seine Mutter an „Oder Mom, wir können doch aushelfen?"

„Ja, können wir." Bestätigt Alice ihn und fragte Bella. „Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Ich hätte doch auch früher anfangen können."

„Bella lässt sich nur ungerne das Zepter aus der Hand nehmen, richtig Schwesterchen? Also wirst du sie zu ihrem Glück zwingen müssen." Beantwortete ich ihre Frage.

„Du warst doch erst gerade in die Stadt gekommen…" Versuchte Bella sich herauszureden, als wir von meinem Handy unterbrochen wurden. Ich ging ein paar Schritte zur Seite, um ungestört den Anruf entgegen zu nehmen.

„Ja?"

„Hey Jasper." Hörte ich meinen Vater. „Oben an der Schule gibt es einen Unfall, eines der Kids ist wohl zu überschwänglich ausgeparkt und gegen ein anderes Auto gestoßen, die beiden versuchen es gerade mit den Fäusten auszufechten."

„Ok, ich fahr hin."

„Ich hab Jared auch hin geschickt."

„Gut bis später." Damit legte ich auf.

Ich trat zu Bella und Alice um mich zu verabschieden. „Ladys, ich muss gehen, ich wünsche noch einen schönen Tag." Dann verließ ich schnell das Geschäft und fuhr zur High School.

Dort fand ich Daniel Everson und Steve Crowley auf dem Boden sich prügelnd vor. So wie die beiden Wagen sanden, sah es aus, als ob beide gleichzeitig aus ihren Parklücken herausgefahren waren und beide mit dem Heck gegeneinander geprallt waren.

Jared fuhr hinter mir auf den Parkplatz und wir beiden machten uns an die Arbeit die beiden Kampfhähne zu trennen. Die Kids, die die beiden angefeuert hatten, zerstreuten sich. Sie wussten, dass sie sich sonst von mir eine Standpauke anhören durften.

Wir nahmen den Unfall auf und schickten die beiden nach Hause.

Zwei Stunden später setzten sie aber offensichtlich ihren Streit in Rosalies und Emmetts Werkstatt fort und wir nahmen sie fest und sperrten sie in zwei Zellen auf der Wache.

Den Abend verbrachte ich damit mit den Eltern der beiden zu sprechen, sie würden als erzieherische Maßnahme die Nacht in den Zelle verbringen. Um halb zehn wurde ich abgelöst und überließ meinem Kollegen das Feld.

**Und kennt ihr die orangenen Stühle die ich meine? Sind aus den 70ern und stehen überall, wo keine Gelder da sind. Schreibt mir eure Begegnungsstätten mit ihnen.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hallo meine lieben Leser/innen, nach langer Zeit habe ich wieder die Lust am schreiben bekommen. In diesem Kapitel wird sexuelle Gewalt beschrieben. Alle die unter 18 sind oder diese Art der Schilderung nicht lesen wollen, sollten vor dem **_**kursiv**_** geschriebenem halt machen. Die Geschichte macht auch ohne diese Szenen Sinn. **

**Vielen lieben Dank an Meike fürs Beta lesen, und an Kaline die entdeckt hat, dass eine andere Geschichte von mir gestohlen worden war(und seit Monaten auf dieses Update wartet). **

Kapitel7

**APOV**

Nachdem ich Seth bei Emmett abgegeben hatte fuhr ich zum Laden, zu meinem ersten eigenen Job. Es fühlte sich immer noch surreal an das sagen zu können. Ich hatte einen Job und verdiente mein eigenes Geld, es tat so gut das sagen zu können.

Im Laden war Bella gerade dabei die Post durchzugehen. Als die Glocke an der Tür mich ankündigte begrüßte sie mich freudestrahlend.

„Hey" sie sah sich um „Wo ist Seth?"

„Hi" begrüßte ich sie und fügte lachend hinzu „ich wusste du magst mich nur wegen meines Sohnes"

„Nein" sagte sie entsetzt „so ist das nicht, ihr seit nur immer zusammen…"

Ich lachte „Bella, das war nicht böse gemeint"

Sie sah mich an und lachte mit „Wobei ich zugeben muss, dass ich mich an seine Aufmerksamkeit gewöhnt habe" gab sie mit einem Zwinkern zu. Hinter uns klingelte das Glöckchen an der Tür und ein weiterer geschäftiger Tag begann.

Erst als wir mittags den Laden aufräumten, kamen wir dazu uns weiter zu unterhalten und Bella fragte: „und wo ist dein Sohnemann jetzt?"

Ich sah auf die Uhr hinter dem Verkaufstresen „Wahrscheinlich auf dem Weg zum Fußballtraining mit Emmett und Violett"

„Stimmt ihr wart ja gestern da" erinnerte sie sich „und wie war es?"

„Du hast die beiden ja gestern gesehen, sie sind ein Herz und eine Seele"

„Ja das habe ich gesehen" lachte Bella „werden sie in eine Klasse gehen?"

„Ja, soweit ich weiß sind sie im gleichen Jahrgang. Ich bin ja mal gespannt, ob ihm Fußball gefällt…" ich wusste nicht was ich erwarten sollte, bis jetzt hatte er nie in einem Verein mit anderen Kindern spielen dürfen, dank James. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass er sich mit den anderen Kindern gut stellen würde.

Wir schnappten uns unsere Sachen und verließen den Laden. Bella schloss die Tür ab und wir gingen gemeinsam zum Parkplatz.

„Bis jetzt waren alle Kinder immer begeistert, soviel ich weiß" sagte Bella, ich sah sie verwundert an. „Jasper ist einer der Tainer" erklärte sie und fügte mit einem Grinsen hinzu „er ist äußerst beliebt bei den Kindern und bei den Müttern….".

„Wie bei den Müttern?" ich war irritiert.

„Ja, es gibt da so ein paar Ladys, die Jasper nur zu gerne in ihre Betten ziehen würden. Er wehrt sich allerdings mit Händen und Füßen…. Zumal die meisten der Mütter verheiratet sind."

„Was'?" ich konnt`s nicht glauben „aber dass würde sich doch hier sofort rumsprechen oder? So groß ist Forks ja nun auch wieder nicht, dass man eine Affaire verheimlichen könnte"

„Da hast du nicht unrecht, aber es hindert die Damen trotzdem nicht, du solltest es dir ansehen, ist besser als jede Komedieserie im TV."

Na super ich würde meine Samstag Nachmittage also ab jetzt mit verheirateten Frauen verbringen, die ununterbrochen versuchten meinen Nachbarn rumzukriegen. Sobald sie erfahren würden, dass er mein Nachbar ist, würde ich wahrscheinlich keine Ruhe mehr haben. „Gibt es denn dort keine normalen Frauen?" ich hoffte verzweifelt, dass Bella und Rosalie nicht die einzigen treuen, normalen Frauen hier in Forks waren.

„Doch, doch" Bella machte eine beruhigende Geste, offensichtlich hatte sie meine Verzweiflung gehört. „Es gibt ein paar wirklich nette Mütter. Kim ist sehr nett, sie ist die Frau von einem weiteren Polizist und Emily ist auch super nett. Halte dich an die beiden, ihre Kinder sind auch in Seths Alter…."

„Ok, ich werd mein Glück versuchen" sagte ich und wir verabschiedeten uns. „Wir sehn uns dann am Montag in alter Frische" rief mir Bella noch hinterher, als ich gerade in mein Auto einstieg.

Ich fuhr zur Schule und fand schnell den Sportplatz. Kinder verschiedenen Alters liefen auf und ab oder spielten sich gegenseitig einen Ball zu. Seitlich auf einer Tribüne saßen und standen Mütter und Väter. Einige unterhielten sich, andere beobachteten ihre Kinder und feuerten sie hin und wieder an.

Suchend sah auch ich auf den Platz und konnte Seth in einer kleinen Gruppe Kinder entdecken. Er stand neben Violett und hörte Jasper aufmerksam zu, der den Kinder etwas vorführte. Beruhigt ihn unversehrt zu sehen, drehte ich mich zur Tribüne. Ich stieg zwei Stufen hoch und setzte mich an eine freie Stelle. Jetzt sah ich mir die Eltern etwas genauer an. Bella hatte mich ja doch irgendwie neugierig gemacht. Mein Blick fiel auf eine kleine Gruppe von fünf Frauen, die immer wieder zu mir sahen und sich dann tuschelnd zu einander beugten. Super, ich war schon Stadtgespräch und dabei versuchte ich doch möglichst unauffällig zu bleiben.

Eine der Frauen löste sich von der Gruppe und kam auf mich zu. Sie war brünett und etwa 1,70m groß. Als sie näher kam, konnte ich sehen, dass sie soviel Make-up aufgetragen hatte, dass ich damit super ein blaues Augen von James hätte verstecken können, und nie hätte irgendjemand jemals was geahnt. Sie blieb vor mir stehen, so dass ich zu ihr aufsehen musste, und sah mich abschätzend an.

„Hallo, ich bin Jessica Newton" begrüßte sie mich und gab mir eine Hand mit künstlichen, knallrosa Fingernägeln.

„Ich bin Alice Brandon" antwortete ich und schüttelte ihre Hand. Sie fühlte sich an wie ein kalter toter Fisch. „Setzen sie sich doch" bot ich ihr an, da ich wirklich keine Lust hatte die ganze Zeit zu ihr aufzusehen und Höflichkeit noch nie geschadet hatte. Ich hatte eine leise Ahnung, wen ich hier vor mir hatte.

„Nein danke" lehnte sie ab „Ich wollte mich nur kurz vorstellen und sehen, ob wir ihnen helfen können" sagte sie. Zwischen den Zeilen konnte ich hören, was sie wirklich meinte: wir waren neugierig und wollten sehen, ob sie uns gefährlich werden können.

„Nein danke, ich habe alles, was ich brauche, aber danke für ihr Angebot" lehnte ich höflich ab. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich sehen, dass auf dem Platz Bewegung entstand. Es stellten sich zwei Mannschaften auf und begannen ein Spiel.

„Welches gehört zu ihnen" fragte ich und deutete auf das Spielfeld.

Sie zeigte auf einen der Jungen in einem der Tore „Das ist Mike jr." und meine Tochter sitzt da vorne" dabei deutete sie auf ein Mädchen von etwa 5, die mit zwei anderen an der Seite der Tribüne spielte, sie machten sich offensichtlich gegenseitig Zöpfe. „und ihres?" fragte sie.

Ich zeigte auf Seth, der gerade versuchte einem anderen Kind den Ball abzunehmen.

„Ach das ist ihrer. Ist er nicht vor hin mit Trainer Emmett gekommen?" horchte sie mich aus.

„Ja" bestätigte ich „Seth und Violett waren heute morgen verabredet und Emmett hat angeboten, ihn mit hierher zu nehmen." Ich sah wieder auf den Platz und konnte sehen wie Violett ein Tor schoss, ich applaudierte wie ein paar andere Eltern.

„Sie sind die neue aus dem Buchladen oder?" fragte sie weiter. „Ja, die bin ich" antwortete ich, wobei meine Aufmerksamkeit weiter meinem Sohn galt, der gerade von einem Gegenspieler gefoult worden war. Sie redete weiter, doch ich blendete sie aus und nach ein paar Minuten merkte sie das offensichtlich doch. Mit einem empörten Schnauben ging sie zurück zu ihrer Gruppe.

Hinter mir hörte ich ein Kichern. Dort saßen zwei Frauen in meinem Alter. Beide hatten lange, seidige dunkle Haare und gebräunte Haut. Sie sahen mich freundlich an, das Gesicht von einer der beiden war durch drei parallel verlaufende Narben gezeichnet. Sie winkten mich zu sich und luden mich dann ein sich zu ihnen zu setzen.

„Hallo" begrüßte ich sie.

„Hi, ich bin Kim" „Hallo, Emily" begrüßten die beiden mich und stellten sich vor. Das waren also die beiden normalen Mütter, von denen Bella mir erzählt hatte. Wir unterhielten uns gut und beobachteten dabei unsere Söhne. In der nächsten Stunde erfuhr ich von so einigen Eskapaden, die sich Mrs. Newton und ihre Freundinnen geleistet hatten.

Am Ende des Trainings hatte ich zwei neue Freundinnen gefunden und nahm einen völlig verschwitzten aber vor Freude sprühenden Sohn entgegen.

Seth kam auf mich zugelaufen und umarmte mich. „Hey Mom"

„Hallo mein Schatz, und wie war es" fragte ich ihn und strich ihm dabei seine verschwitzten Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Das war so cool, Mom, ich will unbedingt im Team spielen. Violett ist echt gut, hast du gesehen? Und ich darf mit ihr im Sturm spielen, weil ich so schnell bin, und…" überschlug er sich.

„Langsam" versuchte ich ihn zu unterbrechen „du kannst mir das alles gleich in Ruhe auf dem Rückweg erzählen" versicherte ich ihm .

Neben mir hörte ich ein Lachen, das ich schon kannte. Ich sah auf und konnte Jasper sehen, der mich amüsiert ansah. „Hallo Alice" begrüßte er mich „Ich glaube, du hast da was vergessen." Er hielt Seths Tasche hoch und sah ihn an.

„Oh ja, danke Jasper" sagte Seth und ich nahm die Tasche entgegen.

Jetzt kamen auch Emmett und Violett auf uns zu. „Hey Alice" begrüßte mich zuerst Violett, dann Emmett. „Hi ihr zwei, hat alles gut geklappt?"

„Ja klar" antwortete Emmett „dein Junge hat einen guten Einfluss auf meine Kleine" ich war irritiert, warum war Seth ein guter Einfluss auf Violett? Ich sah ihn fragend an und konnte Jasper wieder lachen hören „Mein Mädchen benimmt sich wie ein Mädchen" antwortete Emmett grinsend

Jasper erklärte weiter „sie übertreibt es gerne beim foulen, heute wollte sie Seth zeigen was erlaubt ist und was nicht…" „Genau" bestätigte Emmett stolz „die beiden waren richtig gut zusammen." Ich sah Jasper zweifelnd an „wirklich?"

Er nickte „er ist verdammt schnell"

„Und das ist gut? Ich kenn mich da nicht aus" Beide Männer nickten.

Plötzlich fiel mir auf, dass es viel zu ruhig war, ich sah mich suchend um „ Wo sind die beiden?"

Emmett deutete zum Parkplatz, von dort kam Rosalie, mit Claire auf der Hüfte und den beiden fraglichen Kindern rechts und links von ihr, auf uns zu. „Hey" begrüßte sie Jasper und mich, sie wand sich zu ihrem Mann und küsste ihn. Emmett pflückte ihr Claire von der Hüfte „Hallo meine Mädels!"

„Hallo Daddy" strahlte ihn Claire an und sah sich dann zu Jasper um. Der nahm gerade Violett huckepack. „Hallo Onkel Jazz, Hallo Ms. Alice" grüßte sie und ich konnte mir ein lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Hallo Ms. Claire" gab ich die Begrüßung zurück.

„Hallo Mäuschen" grüßte auch Jasper sie. Violett unterbrach die allgemeinen Begrüßungen mit einem lauten „Hüa, hüa Onkel Jazz" und Jasper trabte mit ihr auf dem Rücken in Richtung der Autos. Seth rannte lachend nebenher und versuchte schneller als die beiden zu sein. Ich folgte mit Emmett und Rosalie, die gerade über das untypische Verhalten ihrer Tochter aufgeklärt wurde.

Wir verabschiedeten uns am Auto, wobei mir von Violett das Versprechen abgenommen wurde, dass sie und Seth im Laufe der Woche noch einmal miteinander spielen dürften.

Seth war auf dem gesamten Rückweg mehr als aufgekratz. Er benahm sich wie ein typischer siebenjähriger Junge. Es tat gut ihn so zu sehen.

Ich hörte alles über das Spielen mit Violett und vor allem über das Training und stellte fest, dass er unseren Nachbarn anhimmelte.

„Und dann hat Jasper mit uns Dribbling geübt er ist echt gut wir haben alle versucht ihm den Ball abzunehmen aber keiner hat es geschafft und dann hat er uns gezeigt, wie man am besten schießt und er hat uns erzählt, dass wir mit dem ganzen Team campen gehen und er uns zeigt, wie man in der freien Natur überlebt, so was kann er nämlich…." Er war nicht zu bremsen. Auch als wir Zuhause ankamen berichtete er mir weiter von seinem Tag.

Als er zum Ende gekommen war, schickte ich ihn in die Wanne und schnappte mir sein Sportzeug und setzte eine Wäsche auf. Die Waschmaschine war ein uraltes Modell und ich traute ihr nicht ganz, aber sie kam mit dem Haus also würde ich mich nicht beschweren. Während Seth oben planschte, durchsuchte ich den Kühlschrank, überlegte dabei was wir essen würden und entschied mich für Kartoffeln und Fisch. Ich fing an zu kochen und konnte hören wie Seth oben das Badewasser abließ und in sein Zimmer lief.

Plötzlich traf mich etwas von hinten und ich stieß hart gegen die Arbeitsplatte und ich konnte ihn hören.

„_Was dauerten denn das alles so lange Alice. Du hast doch den ganzen Tag für den Haushalt Zeit, muss der Abwasch denn jetzt sein"höre ich James in die Küche kommen. _

„_Ich will es uns doch nur schön wohnlich machen James" antworte ich automatisch, wenn ich jetzt nicht die Teller vom Abendessen spüle, werde ich später dafür bestraft, das kenn ich aus Erfahrung. _

„_Nach meinem langen Arbeitstag will ich was von dir haben Alice" flüstert er mir ins Ohr und ich weiß genau was er will. Ich kann seine Hand unter meinem T-Shirt spüren und fröstel._

„_Ich merk doch, dass du es auch willst…" sag er weiter und drückte mich an die Arbeitsplatte. Das Spülwasser durchtränkt mein Shirt vorne. Es klebt unangenehm an meiner Haut. _

„_Nein James, nicht hier, bitte…" bitte ich leise, Seth ist gerade erst ins Bett gegangen …_

„_Sag nicht nein zu mir Mary-Alice" zischt er._

„_Aber James, Seth…"_

„_Sei still!" er zerrt an meinem Oberteil und ich höre es reißen. „Du weißt was ich will. Du bist meine Frau und ich seh doch, dass du es auch willst" interpretiert er mein Zittern als Lust. _

„_Nein, James, bitte nicht so"bettel ich. Er nimm sich zwar immer was er will, aber bis jetzt hat er sich dabei wenigstens immer auf unser Schlafzimmer beschränkt. Dort nähert er sich mir immer wieder, auch wenn ich es nicht will. Aber dort war die Wahrscheinlichkeit geringer, dass Seth Zeuge davon wurde, was sein Vater mit mir macht. _

„_Ich habe gesagt, du sollst nicht nein zu mir sagen" wiederholt er und drückt meinen Kopf ins Spülwasser._

_Das Wasser schmeckt nach Spülmittel und Essensresten. Es brennt in meinen Augen, die ich verzweifelt schließe. Meine Hände suchen und finden keinen Halt. Ich spürte die gespülten Teller unter meinen Fingern. Sie rutschen von der Arbeitsplatte und zerbrechen neben meinen Füßen. Ich spüre einen Stich in meiner linken Wange. Eine Gabel bohrt sich dort in mein Fleisch. Panik steigt in mir hoch, ich bekomm keine Luft, das Wasser fließt ungehindert in meinen Mund, meine Kehle, meine Lunge, brennt._

_Dann endlich zieht er mich an den Haaren aus dem Wasser. „Hast du verstanden, du sagst nicht NEIN!" _

„_Ja James!" huste ich und versuche meine Lungen wieder voll Luft zu pumpen. Bevor ich mich erholen kann, wirft er mich auf den PVC-Boden und mein Hinterkopf und meine Hüfte schlagen hart auf. Scherben bohren sich in meinen Rücken. Bevor ich mehr wahrnehmen kann ist er über mir. _

_Er öffnet meine Hose und zieht sie samt Slip bis zu den Knien herunter. Noch benommen, unternehme ich keinen Versuch mehr mich zu wehren. Jeder Versuch würde ihn nur weiter anstacheln. Er reißt die Reste meins Shirts hoch und zieht meinen BH unter die Brust, so dass er Zugang zu meinem Busen hatte. Er nimmt die Rechte in den Mund und saugt daran, hart. Dann beißt er zu und ich kann mir einen Schmerzensschrei nicht verkneifen._

„_Siehst du Schatz, du hast doch auch Lust darauf" wiederholt er und öffnete seine Hose. „Ich weiß doch du magst es, wenn ich grob bin. Und siehst du, ich mag es auch" damit zieht er meinen Kopf nach oben, damit ich ihn sehen kann. Seine Hose ist offen und sein steifer Penis zeigt direkt auf mich. Er rutscht über meinen Körper nach oben und bleibt auf meinem Brustkorb sitzen. _

„_Wie wäre es, wenn du mir zeigst, wie gerne du ihn magst" sagt er und zieht mich an meinen Haaren auf sein Glied zu. „Mach schön den Mund auf Alice…" Mit einer Hand hält er mich an meinen Haren fest, mit der anderen umfasst er meinen Unterkiefer und reißt ihn nach unten. Dann spürte ich ihn in meiner wunden Kehle. _

_Ich versuche James los zu werden, ich kralle meine Finger in seine Beine um ihn on mir wegzuschieben, habe aber nicht genug Kraft. Ich kann nicht atmen. Ich bekomme keine Luft. Sein Gewicht auf meinem Brustkorb, sein Penis in meinem Mund ist zu viel, vor meinen Augen tanzen schwarze Punkte. Ich schweben über meinem Körper. Dann wird alles schwarz. _

_Ich werde von unbeschreiblichen Schmerzen schlagartig in die Realität zurück geholt. James dringt brutal in mich ein.. „Oh ja" grunzte er und stößt in meiner trockenen Vagina. „Du bist so eng, dass ist so gut" er bewegt sich in mir und ich stöhne vor Schmerze. Sein Glied ist wie Schmirgelpapier in mir, bis ich fühlen kann wie etwas in mir reißt. _

_James atmete über mir schwer „Genau, oh Alice, ja" Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit Stöhnt er laut auf und kommt in mir. Einen Moment blieb er liegen, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen._

_Als er aufsteht und seine Hose hochzieht, kann ich sehen, dass sein Penis blutig ist, von meinem Blut. Mir wird schlecht. Er sieht abfällig auf mich herab. _

„_Siehst du Alice, sag nicht nein zu mir. Und jetzt räum den Saustall hier auf! Ich bin noch mal weg, geh mit den Jungs noch einen heben." Damit verlässt er die Küche. _

_Schluchzend rappel ich mich hoch. In einer Wasserlache vor der Spüle liegen zerbrochen, die Teller vom Abendessen. An meinen Beinen läuft Blut herab. Ich stolpere die Treppe hoch ins Bad und machte die Dusche an. Dort breche ich, mit meinen Kräften am Ende, weinend unter dem lauwarmen Wasserstrahl zusammen. _

**Bitte schreibt mir, das war für mich das erste mal, dass ich so etwas emotionales geschrieben habe. **


End file.
